MI DESTINO ESNTRE TUS LABIOS
by MARINA CASTILLO COLN
Summary: SAKURA DEJA A SHAORAN DESPUES DE 5 AÑOS DE NO VERLA SHAORAN REGRESA A JAPON CUANDO SE ENTERA QUE ESTA ESTA APUNTO DE CASARSE
1. Default Chapter

_**MI DESTINO ENTRE TUS LABIOS**_

CAPITULO 1

ESTE ES MI PRESENTE, ESTE NUESTRO PASADO, ¿QUÉ ES DE TU FUTURO?

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 de la noche en Hong-Kong, un joven de 21 años se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio muy amplio, el estudio donde se encontraba estaba en penumbras, había sido un día muy agotador, junta de la corporación a las 9 de la mañana, otra con el Concilio a las 3.

Ser líder del clan Li, de el concilio de hechiceros de el oriente y además de administrar a Li Corporationes, no era tarea fácil, además la soledad de su vida hacían menos placenteros cada amanecer, de repente poso su mirada color avellana en una pintura en su pared, era una pintura muy rustica, en carbón, mostraba un gran árbol de cerezos, bajo este una banca con una persona cabizbaja, un retrato de una tarde muy triste que había marcado para siempre la vida de el joven Li.

No pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de aquel fatídico día en el que el proyecto de vida que con tanto trabajo construyo se desmoronaba con solo 4 palabras. YA NO TE AMO

En ese tiempo Shaoran Li tenía 16 años casi 17 estudiaba en la preparatoria de Tomoeda junto con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y su novia Sakura Kinomoto, años atrás había regresado de Hong-Kong dejando su vida resuelta.

Su hermana mayor Femeii ( se los nombres de sus hermanas pero ignoro el orden a si que Femeii la pondré como la mayor ok ) tomaría el lugar que le correspondería a Shaoran, seria jefa del Concilio de hechiceros y de el clan hasta que se casara, pretendía que eso no pasara pronto para darle a Shaoran la posibilidad de una vida normal que nunca tubo, durante 3 años así se había hecho pero de repente todo cambio.

Ieran Li madre de Shaoran convoco a este a Hong-Kong por una emergencia, la emergencia arruinaría los planes de Shaoran para siempre.

El se fue prometiendo regresar en 2 días máximo pero no fue así, la situación que se genero en Hong-Kong fue peor de lo que el imaginaba, su hermana había cometido el pero error en la historia (fue así como lo califico Ieran), su hija mayor se había embarazado fuera de el matrimonio, aunque aquello podía haberse arreglado con facilidad festejando la boda la semana éntrate, pero es no era el verdadero problema.

El problema era que el futuro esposo y padre no poseía poderes mágicos, (valla ni siquiera podía sacar conejos de un sobrero) esto significaba que no podría estar al frente de el Concilio ya que su esposo tendría que poseer grandes poderes, además de que eran los miembros de este los que decidían quien sería el esposo, tampoco podía seguir al frente de el Clan, ya que al casarse su apellido cambiaria.

Ieran no podía volver a asumir el liderazgo de el clan ya que había renunciado a este para que su hija lo tomara, ninguna de las otras hermanas de Shaoran podían tomarlo por que tenían que tener más de 21 años, y Shaoran por ser varón tenía que asumir el puesto, ya que si este quedaba vació Li Corporationes sufriría las consecuencias, sin alguien frente al clan Li, las compañías de la familia serrarían, miles de personas perderían sus empleos y el sustento de sus familias.

Por otra parte sin alguien frente al Concilio los integrantes de este se pelearían por el liderazgo, y la estabilidad que siglos antes se había formado se perdería, Shaoran estaba decidido a sacrificar eso con tal de quedarse junto a Sakura.

Su estadía en Hong-Kong se prolongo a 2 semanas y medía, ese fin de semana se celebraría la boda, por ordenes de Shaoran Mei Ling fue a Japón para explicarle el por que de el retrazo de Shaoran.

Sakura sabía que Shaoran haría hasta lo imposible para quedarse a su lado, pero dada la situación, no existía posibilidad alguna de que este regresara a Japón, Mei Ling le contó a Sakura y Tomoyo que Shaoran tenía planeado abdicar a sus obligaciones como único varón de la familia para regresar a Japón, después de celebrar la boda le explicarle en persona a Sakura lo que tenía planeado.

Eran tanto el caos que se había provocado en Hong-Kong que su madre había accedido a que Shaoran manejara todo lo concierne a el clan desde Japón y el Concilio había decidido darle a Shaoran el derecho de elegir a su futura esposa tuviera o no poderes mágicos, pero este estaba decidido a no hacerse cargo de todo aquello, después de la boda tomo el primer vuelo a Japón y al bajar de este se dirigió a el parque pingüino donde había citado a Sakura.

FLASH BACK

-Ya estoy aquí-Dijo Shaoran aun vestido con Esmoquin (El había entregado a su hermana en el altar) los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados y la corbata dentro de el bolsillo del pantalón

-¿Estas enterada de la situación?- Dijo este acercándose a Sakura que estaba sentada en la banca bajo un gran árbol de cerezos

-Si-Sakura vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa verde claro

-Bueno yo...-

-Shaoran antes de que te fueras yo quería decirte algo muy importante...sobre nosotros...-La mirada de Sakura era triste, en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior –Se que este no es el mejor momento pero...es necesario-

-¿De que me hablas?-

-Shaoran...lo nuestro no funciona...hemos estado juntos...-

-No...-Shaoran veía incrédulo a Sakura y agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro poniéndose de pie- No Sakura...claro que funciona, tu y yo...nos amamos...te amo...nos casaríamos recuerdas, después de la universidad...seriamos felices...y tendríamos-

-Shaoran no entiendes debemos terminar-

-No...estas asustada por todo esto... no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...nunca te dejare, me quedare contigo, dejare el Clan y el concilio...para estar juntos-Este había tomado asiento de nuevo y tomaba las manos de Sakura y la miraba directamente a los ojos

Todo lo que decía era todo lo que Sakura quería que no hiciera, sabia que sin nadie frente al Clan miles de personas quedarían en la calle y que decir del Concilio la pelea de ver quien ocuparía ese puesto podría generar hasta guerras, anteponiendo a las demás personas sobre su sentir dijo

-Shaoran yo ya no...-

-No digas nada estaremos bien ya lo veras-

-¡No!, escúchame- Tomo aire y dijo- YA NO TE AMO-

Para Shaoran fue como una cubetaza de agua fría, se quedo estático con la mirada perdida

-Lo siento pero es la realidad, quería decírtelo hace mucho tiempo-Se puso de pies separado sus manos de el y salió corriendo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Después de eso un chico se había acercado a Shaoran dándole aquel dibujo.

En ese momento el joven ambarino se puso de pie camino hasta el cuadro lo tomo por una esquina y lo abrió como si se tratase de una puerta, tras el cuadro se encontraba una caja fuerte, tecleo una seria de números para poder abrirla, dentro de esta se encontraba varios fajos de billetes, fólder's de color negro, estos tenían marcado Sakura Kinomoto, introdujo su mano y saco un fólder algo grueso.

Había estado evitando leer aquellos papeles, había prometido a Meiling que haría desaparecerlos, pero como podría hacerlo, aquellos papeles eran la única conexión que tenía con la chica de ojos de jade, después de regresar a Hong-Kong aquel día había enviado a varios hombres a vigilarla, aquellos fólder's eran informes que le enviaban cada mes, pero había dejado de leerlos hacia casi 16 meses, cuando una y otra vez se hacía la mención de una persona o como lo había nombrado Shaoran "El susodicho" Artur Turner.

Pero le dolía sobre todo haberse enterado que ella si lo había olvidado, que ella si había podido continuar con su vida y que se había hecho novia de "el susodicho".

Con resignación saco las hojas y las pocas fotografías que había entre estas mismas, tomo aquellas imágenes dejando de lado las hojas, la miraba, había cambiado en esos 5 años, se veía más hermosa que nunca, su cabello ahora largo, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, aun se le escapaban aquellos mechones sobre su rostro delicado, sus ojos seguían siendo iguale de hermosos pero había algo diferente, Shaoran siempre notaba algo diferente en ellos a cuando los veía frente a el, no tenían esa "chispa" que siempre los caracterizaba, pero siempre lo atribuía a las fotografías.

Después de mirar por 5 vez las foto las dejo a un lado, en realidad no quería leer los papales los disperso sobre el escritorio, después de un rato tomo uno, no había mucho pero algo llamo su atención

--_Acompañada por su prima y la madre de esta Kinomoto fue a elegir el vestido que usaría en su ceremonia nupcial con Turner---_

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-Grito el joven, azoto ambas manos en el escritorio poniendo se de pie, busco entre las hojas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

_--La ceremonia se celebrara en el templo Tsukimine el 18 del presente mes a las 12:00 del día, hora de Japón, la ceremonia será tipo accidental, el ensayo de esta se llevara acabo un día antes de la celebración, la recepción se llevara acabo en el hotel Real de Japón, donde se hospedara la familia Kinomoto e invitados—_

Al leer esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo del estudio, Wein que en esos momentos estaba apunto de darle aviso que la cena estaba apunto de ser servida, al ver a el joven salir con tanta rapidez pregunto

-¿Joven Shaoran que sucede?-

-Me ausentare dale aviso a mi madre, hablare más tarde desde el avión-

Estando casi apunto de salir decide regresar, sube a zancadas los escalones y entra a su alcoba, como loco comenzó a vaciar sus cajones, armo tal alboroto que en la planta baja pudieron escucharlo, extrañada su madre subió y al entrar en la habitación no lo podía creer.

Shaoran siempre había sido muy ordenado pero su habitación en esos momentos era un desastre, cajones tirado a mitad de la habitación y que decir de la ropa, Shaoran buscaba en su ropero en esos momentos cuando al parecer encontró lo que buscaba, de el closet saco una pequeña caja de madera (como una caja musical que le cabía en una mano) en esta la tapa tenia un dibujo de un árbol de cerezos y bajo este un lobo dormido, abrió la caja para verificar que en su interior siguiera lo mismo que hacia 5 años había guardado en esta, al comprobarlo la cerro nuevamente y vislumbro a su madre de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Disculpe madre tengo que salir- Miro a su alrededor tomo una gabardina negra que había arrojado al suelo para después salir de la habitación

-Wein por favor haz que ordenen el cuarto- Estando apunto de salir su madre dijo

-Shaoran, no dudes de tu corazón ni el de ella, trata de escuchar antes de actuar-

Shaoran no entendió claramente tomo su celular que tenia en la bolsa interior de su saco y sin más salió de la mansión mientras trataba de recordar el numero de teléfono de el aeropuerto, estaba en total desesperación, y había claro por que estarlo ya que mañana a las 12 del día tiempo de Japón ella contraería matrimonio, tenía que impedirlo a toda costa, sabía que la había perdido ya hacia 5 años, con aquellas 4 palabras que le había dicho pero no se resignaba.

-Aeropuerto internacional de Hong-Kong, ¿que desea?-

-Necesito un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Japón-

-Un momento...-

Mientras esperaba Shaoran subió a su convertible _–Vamos, vamos...rápido- _ pensaba mientras arrancaba con toda velocidad

-El próximo vuelo a Japón esta programado a las 10:00 p.m. hora local, a que nombre desea el boleto-

Al escuchar la hora de el vuelo dejo caer el aparto sobre su piernas maldiciendo, las 10; si partía a esa hora llegaría alrededor de las 12 o1 de la madrugada además de el tiempo para encontrarla.

-"Maldición"-Dijo azotando las manos sobre el volante, pero recordó, el Jet de la compañía, estaba a su disposición las 24 hrs. del día, tomo de nuevo su celular y marco al hangar de inmediato contestaron.

-Hangar numero 5 ¿que desea?-

-Yezui, habla Li Shaoran necesito listo el Jet para salir a Japón-

-¿Japón?...claro señor Li cuando parte-

-Ahora mismo estoy de camino cuanto tiempo necesitas-

-En 30 minutos el Jet estará listo para despegar señor Li-

-De acuerdo- Shaoran cuelga

Conducía a toda velocidad, tuvo que detenerse al ver la luz roja de el semáforo al que maldijo, desvió su mirada a la pequeña caja que había colocado en el asiento del copiloto la tomo y la abrió nuevamente dentro de ella se encontraba otra pequeña caja pero esta era negra (ya saben la típica caja del anillo) y una hoja de papel introdujo su mano con el fin de sacar el papel pero el claxon de un conductor lo distrajo, apretó el acelerador y siguió su recorrido, recordó que tenía que llamar a otra persona, marco el numero uno de la memoria y espero.

-Señor-

-¿Dónde esta ella en estos momentos?-

-En la fiesta señor-

-¿Por qué no me han avisado de el compromiso?-

-Señor lo hicimos, le mandamos el informe-

-Debieron decírmelo en persona inútil-

-Lo lamento pero pensamos que...-

-No importa ya, en unas horas estaré en Japón quiero un auto esperándome-

-Si señor-

Colgó ya había llegado, salió a prisa para abordar su Jet privado.

-Señor buenas noches esta todo listo-Dijo un hombre con un uniforme color azul marino, al parecer era técnico, miro extrañado a su jefe, por lo regular siempre avisaba por lo menos con días u horas antes de partir no en minutos, además de que parecía no llevar documentos

–¿No trae con usted su portafolio?-

-Es viaje personal-Contesto fríamente mientras abordaba, en el momento de entrar una azafata le pregunto si deseaba tomar algo, lo único que Shaoran dijo fue que despegaran de inmediato el resto de el viaje no dijo nada, miraba por la ventanilla apretando con fuerza en su mano la pequeña caja de madera.

------

Bajo a toda prisa de el Jet fuera de este en la pista lo esperaba una limosina con 3 hombre de traje fuera de esta, subió al auto seguido por los tres hombre, cuando la puertas estuvieron cerradas el chofer pregunto la dirección.

-¿Dónde dicen que esta?-

-En el hotel, la fiesta termino hace apenas un cuarto de hora llegaremos en menos de 45 minutos señor, en estos momentos esta en compañía de Tomoyo, Sonomi Daidouji y su prima señor...la señorita Mei Lin -

-¿Qué habitación?-

-459, suite presidencial ultimo piso, tenemos rentada la habitación contigua señor-

-¿El prometido?-

-En el Hotel Monarca señor-

-De acuerdo-

El resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que fue roto por el móvil de uno de los sujetos pero Shaoran no presto atención a lo que decía.

-De acuerdo...señor la señorita Kinomoto esta ya a solas en su habitación-

Pero este no respondió su mirada estaba dirigida a el paisaje citadino que pasaba por su ventana, su vista se perdió en aquel edificio imponente que tanto caracterizaba a Tokio, aquella torre, tan magnifica donde había resultado ser vencido por ella, aunque nunca lo vio de ese modo, el no fue vencido por aquella niña, solo que el no fue el elegido.

-Hemos llegado...¿señor?- Shaoran reacciono metió a una bolsa de su gabardina la caja mientras el botones abría la puerta de el vehículo y dijo a los hombres

-Esperen en el estacionamiento hasta que salga...¿seguro que se encuentra sola?-

-Señor-

-De acuerdo-

Bajo de la limusina entro al enorme obi del hotel se acerco a el recepcionista y pidió las llaves (o tarjeta) de la habitación que estaba a su nombre, el hombre amablemente le entrego la tarjeta llamo a un botones para que lo acompañara pero Shaoran lo rechazo y subió por el elevador.

Camino con paso firme a su habitación, entro y de inmediato llamo a la recepción, pidió que le enviaran un arreglo de flores de cerezo de inmediato, 15 minutos más tardes le fue entregado el adorno, pago al mensajero sin mirar el arreglo que deposito en la pequeña mesa de la habitación que bien podía ser un piso muy elegante y entro al cuarto de baño, en este se poso frente al espejo, miro su reloj 11 –3 tenía 20 minutos de haber entrado en el hotel, hacia 30 minutos que ella estaba sola en su habitación.

Se miro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero reviso su aspecto, a pesar de sentirse tan mal y nervioso, mantenía intacto aquel aspecto varonil que lo acompañaba, su porte fuerte, esos ojos profundos, su cabello alborotado que le daba un toque juvenil, su seño fruncido, su piel clara que resaltaba más a consecuencia de su traje color negro al igual que se camisa rematado con una corbata color vino.

Se mojo el rostro, respiro profundo se puso de nueva cuenta su gabardina y salió del baño, tomo el adorno floral decidido a salir de su habitación, estaba apunto de dar el primer paso hacia el pasillo cuando vio que la puerta que se encontraba frente a la suya se abría, aquella puerta que evito mirar cuando caminaba hacia su habitación.

Entro de nueva cuenta entre serrando su puerta y miro con detenimiento, de inmediato reconoció a las dos personas que estaban despidiéndose en esos instantes, una chica de cabello negro largo y una figura muy frágil, Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura, Tomoyo vestía una bata color lila semi transparente que dejaba ver su camisón del mismo color, escucho se voz emocionada se despido de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla, dejando libre a la vista de Shaoran a Sakura que vestía un modelo similar al de su prima pero color blanco, Tomoyo se dirijo al elevador, este abrió sus puertas y la amatista salió de su vista.

Sakura cerro su puerta y Shaoran abrió la suya, camino con determinación hacia la habitación 459, se paro al estar frente a la puerta, tomo aire y toco, agudizo su oído logrando escuchar unos pasos y a lo lejos una melodiosa voz que decía.

-Tomoyo lucirá perfecto para mañana pero yo no aseguro lo mismo si no me duermo...- y callo, en ese momento abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el ambarino que bestia todo de negro y que en su mano sostenía un adorno Florar de cerezos.

-¿Tú?-

-Ta...también me da gusto verte...¿puedo pasar?-Pregunto al notar que la chica había quedado estática con la boca abierta y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos


	2. AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO

CAPITULO 2

AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO

_A placer puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario_

_Que por mi parte yo estaré esperando_

_El día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz_

_Como antes fuimos_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo por fin aun sin moverse

-Pues...-Pensó que sería más difícil estando con ella enfrente responder aquello que el mismo ignoraba pero hablo

-Me entere que una muy buena amiga de la infancia contraería matrimonia mañana y bueno he traído un regalo para ella te lo explicare con detalle si me dejas pasar- En ese momento poso su vista en los ojos de la chica, las fotografías no tenían nada que ver, al abrir la puerta ella esbozaba una sonrisa fingida y sus ojos parecían perdidos ¿por qué?

Sakura se hizo aun lado aun impresionada, Shaoran entro tenía una enorme necesidad de sentarse ya que sentía que sus piernas se quebrarían en cualquier momento.

_Se muy bien que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario_

_La soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse_

_Están luchando cada quien por no encontrarse_

Se quito la gabardina y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada, se desabotono el saco y como Juan por su casa tomo asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la estancia de la habitación, frente a el sofá se encontraba el que seria el vestido de novia, aun sostenía el arreglo de flores en su mano.

_Y no es por eso_

_Que aya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía_

Sakura solo lo seguía con su miraba, aun no podía creer que fuera el, había tratado de olvidarlo durante 5 años, había evitado tener todo contacto con el, durante ese tiempo no había querido saber nada de su vida, y ahora toda la nueva vida que había reiniciado al abandonarlo, toda la desdicha, sufrimiento y dolor de su simple recuerdo estaban frente a ella, todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que creyó haber borrado de su corazón para siempre regresaron con solo verlo de pie en el marco de la puerta.

_Pero si ahora tienes_

_Tan solo la mitad de el gran amor que aun te tengo_

_Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo_

_Quiero que seas feliz_

_Aunque no sea conmigo_

-Es un hermoso vestido...apuesto que te veras fascinante maña en la ceremonia-Dijo Shaoran sacando de sus pensamientos a la oji-verde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Fue lo único que atino a decir

-Solo quería...felicitarte, debes estar muy contenta...lo ha hecho Tomoyo ¿no es verdad?-Shaoran estaba de pie contemplando el vestido dándole la espalda a Sakura, no sentía tener el valor de decirle todo aquello mirándola de frente.

Sakura camino hacia el, al sentir a Sakura cerca dio vuelta y le dijo.

-Esto es para ti...no es mucho pero fue lo que pude conseguir a estas horas- Dijo al tiempo que posaba el florero en manos de Sakura, hasta ese momento lo observo, era muy bonito, el florero era de porcelana y en color dorado estaba dibujado un árbol de cerezos, con botones en flor, era impresionante, tan frágil que parecía que con un simple soplo se desharía, elevo su mirada al rostro confundido de Sakura, y observo brillo en sus ojos y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

Al ver esto no pudo más que sonrojarse también, dio de nuevo la espalda a Sakura, no podía demostrar su debilidad ante ella

-Sabes cuando chiquillos antes de regresar definitivamente a Hong-Kong siempre pensé que tu y yo nos casaríamos, que viviríamos aquí en Japón en una pequeña casa, trabajaríamos en lo que nos gustara, y tendríamos muchos hijos...que tonto ¿no lo crees?... - Dijo con risa fingida-

Sakura no respondió

-Ahora tu te casaras con otro hombre mientras yo...-

-Tal ves te comprometas con alguna de esas chicas con las que sales...eres muy popular entre las mujeres- Sakura lo interrumpió provocando que Shaoran se girara a verla

-¿Cómo?- Dijo el mientras ella ahora le daba la espalda y colocaba el "obsequio" en una mesa

-Te he visto en las revistas, además las modelos que trabajan con Tomoyo hablan mucho sobre ti-

-Si, es verdad...-

Respondió y por varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Shaoran se sentó frente al vestido aun observándolo como si todos su problemas serían resueltos por este, mientras que Sakura se sentó en otro sofá

-¿Entones trabajas con Tomoyo?-

-No, tengo mi propio negocio-

-Si, ¿qué es?-

-Soy dueña de unos restoranes-

-No lo sabía...¿Cuántos tienes?-

-6 en Japón, 1 en Inglaterra, estoy por abrir otro también en aya-

-Vaya-

-Si, quien lo diría no...tan mala como soy para las matemáticas-Dijo forzando una sonrisa, por minutos nadie dijo nada el silencio era muy incomodo hasta que Sakura dijo

-Mei Ling...-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mei Ling te dijo que me casaría-

-No...ella no me habla ni una palabra acerca de ti...en realidad hace mucho que no la veo-

-Entonces es verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que...olvídalo pero no me haz respondido, ¿cómo supiste que yo...-

-En el obi-

-¿?-

-Si me estoy hospedando aquí y yo siempre pido la suite presidencial pero me dijeron que ya estaba ocupada, además aquí se hizo la fiesta de compromiso-

-Tienes razón-Dejo ella inocentemente rascándose la cabeza, al parecer seguía siendo muy despintada, Shaoran no pudo contener que se le escapara una sonrisa, no podía negar que era hermosa, ¿cuánto la había extrañado?.

_Y no es por eso_

_Que aya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida_

_Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía_

Su sonrisa, su mirar, su voz, su caminar, su cabello, su todo, era increíble lo indefenso que se sentía con ella, esa sensación que pensó perdida con la sola presencia de ella volvía, de nuevo el silencio se apodero de ellos, ya no podía darle mas vueltas al asunto tenia que ser ahora su tiempo se acababa llevaba casi media hora en aquella habitación hablando de trivialidades tenia que ir directo al grano.

-Tu...-Dijo Shaoran con un tono de voz muy grueso, uno que Sakura nunca había escuchado, aquella voz le provoco un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, no podía negar lo atractivo de el joven, no del hombre sentada frente a ella, lo elegante que lucia con aquel traje negro, lo atractivo de su voz y porte.

-¿Tu lo amas?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si amas a tu futuro esposo?-

-Shaoran...yo...-

-No debí preguntarte-Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-Ni siquiera debería estar aquí -Camino hacia la puerta

-Shaoran espera-Sakura lo alcanzo y detuvo -¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-No tengo derecho a preguntarte es solo que...-

-¿Qué?-

-Necesito saber Sakura...si de verdad te casa por amor, recuerdo que cuando descubrí que te amaba Tomoyo me aconsejo...me dijo que ella seria feliz si la persona que amaba lo era auque no estuviera a su lado, ahora se que podré vivir feliz por que tu lo serás-Esbozo una sonrisa fingida y camino hacia la salida estaba apunto de tomar la gabardina con su mano izquierda ya la derecha estaba el pica porte de la puerta

_Pero si ahora tienes_

_Tan solo la mitad de el gran amor que aun te tengo_

_Puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo_

_Quiero que seas feliz_

_Aunque no sea conmigo _

Celso Piña y Rita Cantalagua (vocalista de café Tacuba)

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca serás feliz-Dijo Sakura y con esas palabras obligo a Li darse vuelta -Si yo me caso serás infeliz el resto de tu vida-

-Lo intentare...intentare ser feliz-

-No-Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos-Por que si tu permites que me case maña seré tan infeliz como tu...por que si me caso me casaría con un hombre al que no amo ni amare, por que tu eres y serás al único que amare-

Mientras ella hablaba finas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas, Shaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Sakura escondió su rostro en el pecho de Li

-Te amo Sakura-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Dijo levantando el rostro Shaoran la tomo por la barbilla y deposito un apasionado beso en sus labios que la castaña correspondió.

Ambos habían añorado por años volver a posar su labios en el otro, como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ambos bebían de el elixir que los labios de su amante proporcionaba, la pasión los inundo, no podían y no querían para.

Sentían que si separaban el otro desaparecería


	3. CONTIGO

Estoy de vuelta con un capitulo más, disculpen si me tardo pero en el caber donde siempre vengo (y el único de mi rumbo) es un poco extraño, como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta, TAMBIEN ES CULPA DE LA TORPE DETRÁS DEL TECLADO que es digámoslo "bruta" para esto de la compu.

Agradezco los reviews son hermosos (comienza a llorar) deben saber muchos que tratare de subir dos capítulos por semana tengo escritos hasta ahora hasta el 10 y no lo subo aun por que todavía tengo que hacer algunas modificaciones para que la historia no pierda sentido.

Sin más que decir (¿Quien demonios quiere leer esto?) los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que al igual que el anterior es un SongFiinc

Besos abrazos y apapachos (DEJENSE AHÍ)

CAPITULO 3

CONTIGO Para ti 

_Mi vida entera es para ti_

_No puedo más que sonreír_

_Si e caído, _

_Si e callado a tu lado _

_Para ti_

_Mi corazón es para ti_

¿Hace cuento anhelaba sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre lo suyos?, ¿Cuántas noches soñó con aquel momento?, sentía un calor extenderse dentro de el, le recorría desde la punta de su pie hasta sus cabellos rebeldes.

Revivir 

_Entre tus brazos revivir_

_Cada mañana y descubrir_

_Que aun me brilla el sol_

_Por que me amas_

_Reviví_

_Entre tus labios reviví_

Sentía que todo sus ser se complementaba al volver a besar los labios de aquel hombre que se obligo a abandonar, todo era tan conocido pero al mismo tiempo desconocido, era como algo normal para su cuerpo recibir sus caricias, sus labios, su lengua, su ser se encontraba en competa armonía espiritual y un total caos físico, su corazón se aceleraba acompasándose al ritmo de el, su respiración se entrecortaba y se sentía desvanecer bebiendo el exquisito elixir de la boca de Shaoran.

_QUIERO VOLAR CONTIGO_

_QUIERO SOÑAR CONTIGO_

_Y DESCUBRIRME AL MUNDO SIEMPRE _

_JUNTO A TI_

_QUIERO VIVIR LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO MIRA_

SINTIENDO UNA LLUVIA DE CALOR EN MI INTERIOR 

Sus brazos rodeaban a Sakura explorando su espalda mientras su labios la besaban con desenfreno, se vieron obligados a separarse por algo de oxigeno pero casi de inmediato volvieron a unir sus labios en aquel jugueteó.

Los labios de Shaoran comenzaron a descender por su mejilla llegando a su cuello donde se estacionaron un rato mientras Sakura deslizaba sus manos del cuello de Shaoran deteniéndose en el nacimiento de los hombros donde deslizo sus dedos por dentro de el saco de este haciendo que este cayera poco a poco de su lugar, Shaoran se separo dejando ambos brazos a sus costados dejando caer el saco.

Sakura quien había alejado se cuerpo y brazos de el volvió a acercarlos al pecho del chico, en especifico a el nudo de la corbata color vino, con suma delicadeza como solo sus finos dedos podían hacerlo desato el nudo de esta haciendo deslizar la tela sobre sus manos para posteriormente dejarla caer.

_Junto a ti_

_Envejecerme junto a ti_

_Se que te puedo hacer feliz_

_Nunca supe nada _

_Si declaro somos dos_

_Y cuando duermo oigo tu voz_

De nuevo acerco sus manos hacia el cuerpo del joven y con mucho nerviosismo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de este, Shaoran mantenía ambos brazos en su costado.

1, 2, 3, 4, botones desabrochados, abrió un poco la camisa para encontrarse con el pecho desnudo del ambarino, quien despedía un muy particular y relajante aroma, Shaoran sujeto entre su mano la de Sakura guiándola a través de su camisa para detenerla sobre el palpitar de su corazón.

-Hace mucho el palpitar de mi corazón se había detenido...no había encontrado ningún motivo para hacerlo reaccionar...no sabes como dolían los días sin ti...el único motivo para continuar cada día fue y seguirás siendo tu...no dejare que te vallas nuevamente, creo que "el"

no resistiría de nuevo detenerse-

Su otro brazo la rodeo por la cintura y la acerco a el para aprisionarla entre sus labios, dejo de sujetar la pequeña mano de Sakura para deslizarla a la cintura de esta, cuando ambas manos se encontraban en la cintura de la joven, Shaoran se separo un poco de ella se agacho un poco y su mano derecha se deslizo de la cintura de la joven hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas, y en in ágil movimiento la eleva de suelo para cargarla en brazos.

Sakura se asusto ante el inesperado pero delicado movimiento de Shaoran, como primera y única reacción se sujeto a la camisa del sujeto inhalando su aroma, mientras el se encaminaba a la habitación con la joven en brazos.

_QUIERO VOLAR CONTIGO_

_QUIERO SOÑAR CONTIGO_

_Y DESCUBRIRME AL MUNDO SIEMPRE _

_JUNTO A TI_

_QUIERO VIVIR LA VIDA_

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO MIRA_

SINTIENDO UNA LLUVIA DE CALOR EN MI INTERIOR 

Al llegar a la habitación Shaoran deposito delicadamente a Sakura en el piso y antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo el arremetió contra los labios de ella sediento de su ser, con enorme pasión devoraba los labios, Sakura correspondía los sedientos besos de Shaoran con la misma pasión que este le inyectaba.

Sakura podía sentir coma las manos de Shaoran vagaban por su espalda provocándole una sensación placentera, cada caricia era algo nuevo para ella, nunca había experimentado aquel cosquilleo en su lengua al ser besada, ni aquel calosfríos recorrer su nuca, ni aquel grito de sus pulmones que clamaban por oxigeno.

Al separar sus labios del joven sintió como las manos de este desataba el nudo de su bata, ella se alejo un paso de el para dejar que la bata se abriera completamente.

El rostro de Shaoran se había teñido de un color rojizo al igual que el de la joven Kinomoto, la luz de la luna se colaba por el bacón que tenia cabida en aquel dormitorio hacía que el cuerpo de la joven se viera bañado de un brillo sin igual, con manos temblorosas, Li acerco sus manos a el cuerpo de Sakura quien al sentir el contacto de su vientre con la mano de el chino no puedo evitar temblar.

Ascendió lentamente por el cuerpo de la joven tocando sus finas y delicadas curvas, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba bajo su contacto, llego hasta su cuello e hizo deslizas su bata hasta que esta cayo por su propio peso.

VOY LLENO DE AMOR 

Y QUIERO ENTREGÁRTELO

HOY SIENTO UN PODER

QUE ES INFINITO ENTRE TU Y YO

En ese momento sintió como de nuevo la joven japonesa desabotonaba su camisa esta vez por completo, pudo percibir el calor de sus manos rozar su abdomen, subir por su pecho, rodear su espalda y acariciarla mientras su aliento rebotaba en su pecho dada la cercanía de la castaña, igual que hizo con el saco deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa a la altura de el cuello para que la tela cayera.

Shaoran hizo los hombros hacia atrás para facilitar la tarea, y así fue pero la tela no cayo dado que los botones de ambos puños seguían abotonados dando como consecuencia que el ambos jóvenes al notar su olvido rieran

-Creo que olvide estos botones-

-Ya creo que si-

Después de solucionar el pequeño contratiempo y ya más cómodos ambos Shaoran condujo a Sakura a la cama donde se coloco sobre ella comenzándola a besar con frenesí, acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la delgada tela de el camisón de ella pero poco a poco hizo que su mano descendiera por el muslo de la joven y acariciara la piel que se encontraba descubierta, poco a poco comenzó su ascenso y al sentir de nuevo la tela se detuvo, dudando un poco si continuar su travesía por debajo de la tela.

Sakura advirtió el reposo de la mano del Chino en su muslo, también en su labios, al separarse un poco de el se dio cuenta de que en su rostro había duda

-¿Shaoran?-Dijo ella para tratar de averiguar que ocurría

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?...yo no se si sea co...-

Pero no pudo seguir ya que Sakura unió de nuevo sus labios.

_QUIERO VOLAR CONTIGO_

_QUIERO SOÑAR CONTIGO_

_Y DESCUBRIRME AL MUNDO SIEMPRE _

_JUNTO A TI_

Ella en lo más profundo de si sabia que existía una duda un "NO" a aquella pregunta por que temía ser una más en la lista de mujeres en la vida de Shaoran Li, 5 años eran muchos, además siempre lo veía en esa revista con todas aquellas modelos y actrices famosas, aquellos encabezados cruzaron por su mente en esos momentos, en aquel instante en el que el castaño la besaba con pasión.

"La Nueva Conquista Del Joven Empresario", "Un Nuevo Amor Ronda A Los Li" ó "Un Nuevo Corazón Roto Por El Joven Más Codiciado De Toda China"

Ahora era ella la de la duda, pero no dejaría que Shaoran sintiera sus dudas así que se levanto un poco Shaoran se hacia atrás hasta que Sakura se quedo sentada en la cama y el arrodillado frente a ella, con su mano tomo la del el castaño hacia el borde de su camisón dándole a entender que se lo quitara.

Aun dudando un poco jalo la tela hacia arriba para dejar a la joven solo con su ropa interior al mirarla no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro y que girara su rostro hacia otro lado, Sakura se acerco más a el lo tomo por el rostro para que la mirara quedo mudo al ver de nuevo sus ojos verdes, ese mar en los que de más joven se había perdido infinidad de veces, lo tenía de nuevo ahí, mirándole a el y solo a el.

QUIERO VIVIR LA VIDA 

_SIEMPRE A TU LADO MIRA_

_SINTIENDO UNA LLUVIA DE CALOR EN MI INTERIOR_

Sin darse cuenta ya la tenia nuevamente bajo el recibiendo sus caricias y besos, podía sentir sus pequeñas manos deslizarse por su espalda, el calor comenzaba a aumentar, después comenzó a sentir que sus pantalón le hacia un gran estorbo se separo de ella para deshacerse de la prenda pero en su apuro y al levantase con tanto ahínco callo de la cama.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la oji-verde

-Si- Respondió desde el suelo – No te rías- le reprocho desde el suelo

SINTIENDO UNA LLUVIA DE CALOR EN MI INTERIOR 


	4. UNO SOLO

_CAPITULO 4_

_UNO SOLO_

Sakura descendió de la cama se acerco a el que aun seguía en el piso

-Esto yo lo haré- y desabrocho el pantalón, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie dejando la prenda en el suelo en ese momento rodeo con sus brazos a Kinomoto para cargarla y depositarla en la cama donde de nuevo sobre ella se despojo de su ultima prenda para después hacer lo mimo con ella.

Ahora ambos desnudos que era lo que debía hacer, jamás se había vuelto a acercar a una mujer como con Sakura y si no la complacía o pero aun la lastimaba, pero algo dentro de el lo incito a continuar y al ver la mirada de la joven sintió confianza en si mismo.

Sintió como un temblor le recorría su pecho, bajaba hasta estacionarse en la parte baja de su abdomen, era una sensación extraña deleitante pero pudo percibir también algo de dolor que desapareció casi al instante.

El rostro de Shaoran paresia seguir confuso, pero cambio radicalmente, noto desconcierto y un especie de gesto de cierta incomodidad en el, decidió acercarlo más a si, quería sentir su calor, su aroma y su aliento respirable lo más cerca posible de su ser.

Sintió la mano de Sakura en su espalda que lo acercaba más a ella y en un delicado movimiento entro en ella, sintió como las uñas de esta se clavaban en su espalda, un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles se apoderaron dentro de el, serró los ojos tratando de apreciar cada sensación al abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Sakura.

Tenia los ojos serrados, se mordía el labio inferior, de nuevo Shaoran hizo otro movimiento que hizo que la joven abriera los ojos y boca mirando fijamente a Shaoran quien se movía adelante y hacia atrás sobre ella.

Miro el rostro del chico tratando de evitar gritar o reflejar dolor en su rostro pero no lo pudo evitar y soltó un pequeño gemido, Shaoran al escucharla se detuvo.

-¿Estas...-

-Bien- Completo

-Te amo-Le susurro en el oído mientras recorría a besos su pecho y vientre.

Regreso a sus labios y con más cuidado que antes volvió a penetrarla 


	5. NO MÀS DE TI

CAPITULO 5

NO MÁS DE TI

_Cuando el silencio_

_No deja ver la luz que hay en ti_

El reloj marcaba la 6 –25, abrió los ojos perezosamente, estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a esa hora siempre, minutos más minutos menos y aquel día no sería la excepción a pesar de que llevaba menos de una hora durmiendo.

Para haber sido su primera vez pensó que no lo había hecho tan mal, 5 horas sin descanso, miro su pecho donde descansaba la joven culpable de su desvelo.

El no había tenido planeado acostarse con ella, con sumo cuidado aparto un mechón del rostro de Kinomoto, en realidad estaba decidido a llevársela a Hong-Kong no importando el método, aunque debía admitir que aquello no había estado mal, entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, miro su reloj era demasiado temprano pero había dejado ordenes especificas de que se le esperara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Se sentía culpable por despertar a Sakura pero si no lo hacían ahora tal vez después se arrepentiría, la agito suavemente.

-Sakura-Dijo

-Sakura despierta pequeña-

-Es muy temprano kero-

-Vamos Kero no esta aquí-

Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azabache de Li, al verse recostada sobre el pecho desnudo del joven y cubierta solamente por una delgada sabana y recordando los sucesos acontecido por la noche no pudo dejar de sonrojarse.

_Solo puedo pensar_

_Que ya no hay más_

_Que ya no estas aquí_

-Buenos días- Dijo tímidamente escondiendo su rostro

-Buenos días Yin Fa...será mejor que nos apresuremos levántate dormilona-Dijo Li dulcemente

-Es muy temprano Xiao Lang-

-Se nos hará tarde-

-¿Tarde?...¿Tarde para que?-

-¿Cómo para que?, ayer me dijiste que Tomoyo vendría a arreglarte desde las 6 no es así-

-Si-Contesto aun sin comprender

-Pues bien tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue ¿no crees?-Dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama- Oye haz visto mis calzoncillos-

-¿Irnos?-Pregunto mientras se cubría

-Aquí están...si, un avión nos espera, nos iremos a Hong-Kong...¿mi pantalón?-

-Shaoran pero...no puedo irme-

-Claro que si...-Decía mientras se ponía los pantalones-Pero no lo aremos si no te vistes amor (bostezo) yo también estoy cansado por lo de anoche-Sonrojándose al mencionarlo-Créeme que no esperaba que esto sucediera aunque siempre soñé que mi primera vez sería contigo-

-Tu primera vez-

-Si, mi primera, segunda...-Dijo acercándose donde Sakura para besar su mejilla-Quinta-Sus labios-Nona jesima-Su cuello-Y ultima ves sea solo y únicamente contigo- Se alejo de ella y se dirigió a el closet donde empezó a escoger algo para que Sakura se vistiera.

-Pero Shaoran no puedo irme-

-Claro que si...deja de quejarte o se nos hará tarde-Shaoran se hacia de iodos sordos se irían juntos y punto

-Shaoran no entiendes no puedo-

-Si, si puedes vamos no necesitas empacar te comprare lo que necesites aya-Dijo acercándose con un sencillo vestido verde de terciopelo con flores

POR FIN

NO TENGO MÁS CADENAS

NO MÁS DE TI

AL FIN EL CIELO ES ETERNO

NO MÁS DE TI

-Shaoran-

-Esta muy bonito este, a mi madre le encantara verte, que decir de mis hermanas ya veo sus rostros-

-¡Shaoran!-Grito

-¿Qué, prefieres otro?-

-Escúchame-Dijo tomándolo por el rostro (estaba rodeada por la sabana)

-Te escucho-

-No puedo irme-

-Ya te lo dije "Si puedes"-

-No, no puedo Shaoran hoy es el DÍA DE MI BODA-

Para Li esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que hacia 5 años había ocurrido

-Tu boda-

-Si mi boda-

-A... ya entiendo...

_Casi pudiste meterte en mi_

_Controlarme así_

_Hipnotizándome_

_No lograras entrar de nuevo aquí_

Hoy es tu boda y ayer-

-La noche fue hermosa pero...-

-No tienes que explicarlo te entiendo-Dijo soltándose del agarre de la castaña

-Ayer era tu ultima noche de soltera...ayer solo te divertiste-Dijo cogiendo su camisa del suelo-Es compresible-

-No es eso es...-

-¡NO!, sabes esta bien por que es mi culpa...me deje llevar...que tonto...QUE ESTÚPIDO FUI, PENSAR...PENSAR QUE...QUE ME DECÍAS LA VERDAD QUE ESTARÍAMOS POR FIN JUNTOS PERO SOLO FUI UN JUGUETE, QUE NO TE CANSAS DE JUGAR CONMIGO _"KINOMOTO"-_

En ese momento Tomoyo y Meiling se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Sakura cuando escucharon los gritos provinentes de esta.

Shaoran camino fuera del dormitorio rojo de ira, Sakura salió tras el tomo la bata del suelo y se la puso.

-Espera no es así Shaoran...-

-"LI" para ti "KINOMOTO"-

Tomoyo abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que tenía ambas chicas no podían creer lo que veían, Sakura pobremente cubierta de una bata pero lo que más les impresiono fue la presencia de Shaoran con la camisa abierta y gritándole a Sakura.

-Shaoran pero...-

-No me importa más Kinomoto, ya no...ya no más cadenas, no más remordimientos, no más dolor, NO MÁS DE TI "KINOMOTO"-

POR FIN

NO TENGO MÁS CADENAS

NO MÁS DE TI

AL FIN EL CIELO ES ETERNO

NO MÁS DE TI

Tomo su saco del suelo, se coloco los zapatos torpemente y salió sin cruzar mirada con las dos jóvenes que observaban sin entender, se dirigió al ascensor pero regreso

-Meiling convocare a una reunión del clan esta noche, quiero que estés ahí, si no asistes que no se te ocurra pisar de nuevo China ENTIENDES-

Camino de nuevo al ascensor presiono el botón y antes de que Meiling tuviera tiempo de reaccionar este desapareció.

-¡Sakura!-Grito Tomoyo al ver a su amiga arrodillada y llorando, Meiling por fin reacciono y entro en la habitación

-¿Pero que ha pasado Sakura?, ¿qué hacia Li aquí?-Preguntaba la amatista a la oji-verde

-----

Por otro lado Shaoran salía del ascensor al estacionamiento, de inmediato vislumbro la limusina abrió la puerta entro y la azoto, dentro los 4 hombres estaban dormidos al escuchar la puerta serrar despertaron.

-Vamonos-

-Señor-

-He dicho VAMONOS-

_Por fin te vas_

_Al fin te vas_

_Por fin te vas_

Al fin te vas 

Sakura relato a ambas chicas lo sucedido y ambas comprendieron el por que de la visita pero solo una comprendió por que la huida de el joven castaño

-No lo entiendo, todo iba tan bien-

-No es tu culpa Sakura-Decía Tomoyo para tratar de calmarla

-Es verdad, Sakura Shaoran solo esta dolido, lo que le dijiste le hizo reaccionar de esa manera, ya te lo había dicho, después de que rompieron no ha vuelto a ser el mismo-

-Meiling-

-Te lo digo de verdad, al parecer tenia mucho miedo y por eso reacciono así, pensó que de nuevo lo rechazabas y no lo podía soportar-

NO MÁS DE TI

AL FIN EL CIELO ES ETERNO

NO MÁS DE TI

-Si Wein quiero a todos los de el clan si es posible, y avisa que todo aquel que falte será expulsado de la familia-

-Pero señor-

-Hazlo Wein y también llámala es indispensable que este llegare en un par de horas quiero que todo este listo a mas tardar alas 6 entiendes-

-Si señor-

POR FIN

NO MÁS

AL FIN

TE VAS

NO MAS

-NO MAS-


	6. CAMBIOS

CAPITULO 6

CAMBIOS

Un par de horas después Shaoran se encontraba de nuevamente en Hong-Kong, al llegar a su casa esta era un caos, todos los empleados habían comenzado a organizar todo para la reunión que había convocado el joven líder del clan.

A su llegada sus 3 hermanas lo recibieron con mil y un preguntas pero este las esquivo diciéndoles que en la cena se enterarían, después de dar algunas indicaciones entro a su habitación que ya había sido ordenada, se dejo caer en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Un instante de lo ocurrido hacia unas horas regreso a su memoria, Sakura bajo el, su rostro y cuerpo bañado en sudor, sus ojos serrados a la vez que se mordía el labio, aquel gesto tan inocente y pero a la vez tan excitante, luego después de un movimiento por parte de el provoco que ella abriera su boca dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, Shaoran busco sus labios y antes de tocarlos pudo escuchar que de los labios de Sakura con voz trémula decía

-"Te amo...Shaoran"-

Pero aquel recuerdo fue sustituido por otro cuando ella lo sostenía por el rostro

-"Hoy es el día de mi boda"-

-Estúpido-Grito al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos

Se calmo sentándose en su cama, miro su reloj 9-22 de la mañana, se sentía cansado y terriblemente irritado, lo mejor seria descansar un poco, se quito los zapatos arrojándolos a un extremo de la habitación para volverse a recostar y sin proponérselo se quedo dormido casi de inmediato.

-------

MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPÓN...

-Sakura estas segura de continuar con esto-preguntaba Tomoyo cuando Sakura estaba sentada frente al espejo con su vestido puesto y lista para ser arreglada por Tomoyo

-No tengo ninguna razón para cancela mi boda Tomoyo-

Dijo con firmeza mirando a Tomoyo por el espejo

-Sakura, solo es cuestión de que ambos tengan la cabeza fría y hablen con calma para...-Dijo Mei Ling tratando de convencer a la oji- verde de parar esta locura

-¡No!-Dijo con firmeza-No hay nada que hablar, lo que paso, paso...-

---------

REGRESANDO A CHINA A LAS 11:16 a.m.

Se despertó al escuchar que tocaban a la puerta

-Pase-Dijo con tono somnoliento

-Joven Shaoran-Dijo Wein entrando a la habitación

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son 11:16 joven-

-Mei Ling, ¿ya llego?-

-Aun no señor-

-Y…¿Ella?-

-Ya señor fue la primera en llegar-

-Bien, bajare dentro de media hora-

-Una cosa más, su madre quiere hablar con usted antes de que se presente abajo, lo espera en su despacho-

-Gracias-Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación, Wein hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Shaoran se puso de pie camino hacia el closet, saco un traje verde botella y una camisa blanca decido no usar corbata, 15 minutos después estaba saliendo de la ducha, frente al espejo se unto crema para afeitar, trataba de ocupar su mente en lo que diría a todo el clan cuando estuvieran todos reunidos, termino de afeitarse y se vistió rápidamente para ir a el despacho donde su madre lo esperaba.

Toco la puerta y tras escuchar el "pase" entro, su madre le indico que se sentara frente al escritorio

-Shaoran…¿que haces aquí hijo?-

-Usted me mando a llamar madre-

-No me refiero a aquí, si no en China conmigo cuando deberías de estar en Japón con...-

-No hable madre-Interrumpió Shaoran

-Pero...-

-No le diré lo que ocurrió, solo le diré que estoy aquí ahora, que e entendido que este siempre fue y será mi lugar, ya no abra más reclamos del pasado... -

-¿Para que haz convocado al la familia Shaoran?-

Shaoran se puso de pie y camino hacia una repisa que tenía fotos de toda su familia

-Ya he aceptado mi cargo como líder del clan-

-Tu la aceptaste hace 5 años hijo-

-No madre solo ocupe el lugar...ahora estoy a cargo y comenzare a hacer cambios benéficos para la familia, en todos los aspectos...-

Se quedo callado por un momento mientras tomaba un porta retrato en el que estaba su hermana mayor con su marido e hijo

-Comenzando con mi propia familia...si me disculpa madre debo ir a mi despacho para arreglar algunas cosas antes de que los invitados comiencen a llegar-

Hizo una reverencia para después salir del despacho de su madre y dirigirse al propio, ya dentro se sentó frente a su escritorio, miro que en este había hojas las reconoció de inmediato, una ira comenzó a inundarlo, pero respiro hondo las tomo una por una las hojas, las metió al fólder para después tomarlo, se puso de pie y saco los demás fólder's de donde los guardaba anteriormente para depositarlos en el cesto de basura, nuevamente tomo asiento en su escritorio, prendió su laptop para comenzar a sacar la información que requeriría en aquella reunión.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS 

Todos los miembros del clan Li (o su mayoría) habían llegado ya, todos en el salón sentados para cenar, desde hacia una hora Shaoran había observado los conflictos y disputas que se acrecentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba, el clan estaba lleno de odios, envidias y rivalidades.

La hora había llegado y eso lo sabía, todos comenzaban a impacientarse y reclamaban saber la razón por la cual habían sido reunidos con tanta urgencia, Shaoran se puso de pie y el salón callo en silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero y les haya agradado la cena, se que muchos se estarán preguntando el por que de esta reunión, pues la razón es la siguiente, a lo largo de los casi 5 años que llevo como líder del clan se me han manifestado diversos tipos de reclamos, por alguna ofensa cometida por un miembro del clan hacia otro y hoy he comprobado que la rivalidad es mucha, esta rivalidad esta afectando los intereses del clan, corporativamente hablando, se supone que las compañías que manejamos deben apoyarse las unas a las otras pero eso no ocurre.-

Tomo aire y continuo poniéndose de pie para que todos lo pudieran observarlo, remarco su seño dando a entender que se sentía molesto con la situación que exponía.

-Además, la desunión... somos el mayor y más poderoso clan de toda China cuando tenemos las posibilidades de ser los más poderosos de Asia...nunca e utilizado el poder que tengo para dar algún tipo de orden a otro miembro pero he decidido no descansar hasta que esta familia este unificada, hace casi 40 años no había nadie que compitiera con nosotros, por esa razón a partir de hoy no quiero saber de estos conflictos...si no pueden convivir con su familia como lo aran con los demás-

En ese momento una puerta se abrió haciendo que Shaoran desviara su vista y detuviera su discurso, la que entraba era Mei Ling, rápidamente se sentó en la silla más próxima que encontró, cuando iba a retomar la palabra fue interrumpido

-Excelente discurso joven Shaoran, pero creo que usted es el menos indicado para reclamar unificación, ¿no lo cree así?-Dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Shaoran miro al hombre e hizo una seña a Wein quien de inmediato le entrego un fólder.

-¿Ryoyi? No es verdad-El hombre afirmo con la cabeza

-Si no estoy mal informado, sus empresas generan una ganancia de 0.09 a Li Corporation ¿no es verdad?-

El hombre asintió muy orgulloso de si

-También si no estoy equivocado tres miembros de el clan han recurrido a usted para pedirle prestamos, uno su hermano menor quien después de la caída del café callo en banca rota, pero si usted hubiera dado aquel préstamo la banca rota se abría evitado, pero no lo hizo, es más después de que esto sucediera adquirió la empresa de su hermano y ahora es la que más ingresos genera-

El hombre quedo callado, Shaoran continuo

-Ti enes razón soy la persona menos indicada tratar este todos ustedes saben hace 5 años que no veo a mi hermana mayor ni a su ahora esposo, valla jamás he visto a mi primer sobrino, si, hace 5 años que ella tiene que avisar con anticipación de las visitas que hace a esta casa para yo no estar, pero hoy esta aquí, para yo pedirle que me perdone-

Shaoran camino en dirección donde Shiefa se encontraba, en el rincón más apartado del salón estaba ella, a su lado su esposo y en su regazo un pequeño niño de 5 años de cabello negros y ojos avellana.

-Fui un tonto hermana, jamás debí de imponerte tales reglas, no me di de cuenta de cuan siego estaba, te pido me perdones, que perdones todo el daño que le he causado a tu familia-

Shaoran estaba arrodillado frente a su hermana quien después de escuchar a Shaoran levanto a su hijo para pasárselo a su marido después de esto abrazo a Shaoran comenzando a llorar.

Shaoran pido separarse para continuar

-A partir de hoy recibiré a todo aquel que tenga propuestas para mejoras el desempeño de las empresas de su propiedad o quejas de este mismo tema, no quiero oír disgustos o desacuerdo con alguien del clan...no pido demasiado o imposibles, eso es todo-

Dijo dando por finalizada la reunión, le tendió la mano a su hermana quien la tomo.

-Serás bienvenida si deseas regresar a vivir en casa-

Shiefa micro a su esposo, quien simplemente sonrió

-Lo tendremos en mente, pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien-

Shiefa tomo a su hijo en brazos a quien le dijo

-Yota, quiero que conozcas a alguien-El niño se volvió para mirar fijamente a Shaoran

-El es tu tío Shaoran, Shaoran este es tu sobrino Yota Shaoran Jumamohu-

-Tiene mi nombre-

Shiefa simplemente sonrió

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo tío-

-El gusto es mío Yota-

-¿Por que no lo conocía como a las tías Femeii, Futtie, Fanren?-

-Por que fui muy tonto-

Se limito a decir Shaoran y el pequeño sonrió lo que provoco que el ambarino también lo hiciera


	7. LA VIDA CONTINUA

CAPITULO 7

LA VIDA CONTINUA

- 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS -

Los años pasaron, para bien o para mal, los daños fueron hechos y la vida continua.

Durante estos años muchas cosas en la vida de Sakura cambiaron, ahora es madre de una pequeña de 5 años de nombre Yoru, una hermosa niña de actitud alegre, de ojos verdes y piel clara, más que la de su madre, cabello castaño oscuro y un seño fruncido que destacaba cuando esta se enojaba, además de una actitud muy celosa respecto a su madre.

Los restoranes que Sakura poseía se habían incrementado, tenía tanto en oriente como en el occidente, en total tenía 27 restoranes, Eriol la asesoraba y protegió en un comienzo, pero poco a poco Sakura había adquirido una dureza para los negocios envidiable.

En estos momentos Sakura estaba soltera, su matrimonio solo duro 2 años y a pesar de que había ganado la custodia total de su hija tenía que pagarle pensión alimenticia a su ex.

(Para quienes no lo sepan, si la mujer gana más que el hombre en el divorcio el hombre puede pedir pensión alimenticia, datos totalmente inútiles al servicio de usted...)

Por otro lado Shaoran había logrado su objetivo, Li Corporations era la numero uno en Asia, había logrado hacer crecer las empresas de la familia y adquirido algunas otras, su expansión era enorme, se había consolidado en Asia y estaba comenzando a hacerlo en el occidente.

Pero con la expansión comercial que tenía fue adquiriendo rivales, los cuales en su afán de destabilizar a Li Corporations crearon un desequilibrio en la bolsa mundial que se les escapo de las manos dando como resultado la mayor fractura económica, los granos de primera necesidad se dispararon al igual que el petróleo y otros productos, algunos comparaban aquello como si el dólar se estuviera devaluando.

(Cuando las vacas vuelen, aquello será la 1° señal de Apocalipsis, regresando a lo nuestro)

Las empresas buscaban fusiones entre empresas con mayores posibilidades de no caer en banca rota, todo el mercado se vio afectado, más de un país tuvo que devaluar su moneda, los suicidios por parte de empresarios eran al por mayor y a pesar de todo eso se pronosticaba que Li Corporations sobreviviría a todo aquello.

Pero las cosas no pintaban muy bien para Sakura, el negocio comenzaba a ser afectado por el "devaluó" universal, y a pesar de que había buscado alguna otra cadena para fusionarse ninguna parecía poder arriesgarse, si las cosas seguían tal y como iban muy pronto Sakura caería en banca rota total.

CAPITULO 8

OFERTA

Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que volar siempre le había caído bien en esos momentos su cabeza era un caos total, lo único en lo que se podía enfocar era en la pantalla de la Laptop que estaba frente a ella, hacía prácticamente 6 meses que habían comenzado a surgir números rojos, ya eran 3 los restoranes que había tenido que serrar y no descartaba la posibilidad de hacer igual con otro par.

Suspiro fastidiada, tenía que despejas su mente, tal vez con ayuda de Eriol verían la forma de no cerrar los restoranes, cerro la laptop y miro por la ventana, le había prometido a Yoru que irían de vacaciones a la playa, pero tubo que cancelar aquello como en navidad y verano, aunque esta vez había decidido que las pasarían juntas y así lo era, la pequeña jugaba con una pelotita que Tomoyo le había regalado, la pelota tenía el rostro de la pequeña Yoru dibujado y cada vez que la agitaban sus ojos cambiaban.

Cerro los ojos por un momento pronto estarían en Inglaterra.

- CHINA -

La cabeza le dolía las aspirinas todavía no hacían su efecto y dentro de unos minutos su cita llegaría mientras tanto se encontraba en la oficina general de la corporación, frente a su escritorio firmando algunos contratos y movimientos bursátiles, en esa misma oficina un hombre quien esperaba que aquellos papeles regresan a sus manos par poder hacer los tramites necesarios.

-Te vez mal Li-

-Me siento mal, ¿como esta Mei Ling? Hace días que no la veo-

-Bien, creo que esta en Londres en estos momentos-

-¿Londres-

-Si al parecer la compra de aquella empresa la pone emocionada-

-Entonces los rumores son ciertos, por fin a decidido entrar a los negocios-

-Si, no a permitido que le ayude ni un poco-

-_Señor la señorita Samantha esta aquí-;_

-Dile que espere unos minutos-Dijo Shaoran presionando el intercomunicador

-Samantha, ¿es nueva-

-Si-

-Vaya me pregunto cuanto durara esta-

-Es muy buena, es linda, atenta y divertida-

-¿Qué aran esta tarde-

-Iremos al cine, Femeii me recomendó una película, después a cenar y...-

-A la cama-

-Si a la cama-

Shaoran entrega los papeles y se pone de pie para acompañar al hombre a la salida.

-Conociéndote Li dudo mucho que en realidad llene los requisitos-

-Adiós Taruko, salúdame a Mei cuando la veas-

Dijo abriéndole la puerta para que saliera, este simplemente hizo una reverencia, Shaoran regreso a su escritorio y tomo asiento

Shaoran soportaba que Taruko le hablara de esa manera ya que este casi formaba parte de la familia, en estos momentos era el novio formal del Mei Ling pero esperaba que la China le diera el si para poder casarse pero bueno, Mei Ling es Mei Ling.

-Que pase-Dijo al intercomunicador

-_Si señor-_

La puerta se abrió una vez más dejando pasar a una joven rubia de proporcionado físico

-Buenas tardes señor Li-

-Buenas tarde Samantha, ¿cómo se portaron-

-Muy bien señor-

En ese momento 6 niños entraron corriendo a la oficina

-¡Tío-Gritaron al unisolo

-Hola chicos, espero se hayan comportado-

-Claro-

-Siempre-

-Somos ángeles- Contestaron

-Me retiro señor-Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia a la que Shaoran solo cabeceo en señal de haberla escuchado.

-Bien ¿están listos-

Los niños asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la oficina con destino al elevador, Shaoran los miro mientras se ponía el saco, un chico de 11 años fue el único que se quedo con el.

-¿Qué pasa Yota-

-Es que, unos amigos aran una fiesta y...-

-¿Qué dijo tu madre-

-Qué había prometido venir con todos los primos-

Ambos caminaban hacia el elevador donde los pequeños se peleaban por ver quien presionaría el botón, ambos entraron.

-Te recogeré a las 10-Dijo a lo que Yota contesto con una sonrisa al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban.

- INGLATERRA -

Hace una par de horas había bajado del avión Eriol las recibió en el aeropuerto y en esos momentos ya era de noche, Sakura acababa de acostar a Yoru y bajaba a el despacho de Eriol para hablar.

-¿Se a dormido-Pregunto Eriol cuando Sakura ingreso a la habitación

-Si, estaba cansada-

-También tu ¿por qué no duermes y mañana hablamos-

-No Eriol, mañana la situación será diferente, además quiero discutir esto ahora que tengo la mente despejada-

-Deacuerdo, ¿qué sucedió con el contrato con la Trevoll, accedieron-

-No-Respondió secamente-Eran nuestra ultima opción...¿qué podemos hacer-

Eriol suspiro se levanto dándole la espalda a Sakura mientras se servia un trago -Sakura apareció una nueva opción-

-¿Cual-

-No te va a gustar mucho pero es lo único con lo que podemos contar-

-Vamos Eriol ¿cual es-

-Li Corporations-

-¡¿Qué-; Grito

-¿Estas loco?...¿en que piensas Eriol, por supuesto que no...-

-Sakura por favor escucha, nos ofrecen un contrato de...-

-No me interesa, prefiero la banca rota a aceptar un contrato de esa...-

-¿Pero que no entiendes Sakura-

-¿Entender que Eriol, no hay nada que entender, no estoy tan desesperada, ya te lo dije prefiero la banca rota-

-Eso, eso es lo que no entiendes Sakura, no solo será la banca rota-Dijo seriamente

-¿A que te refieres- Pregunto al ver el semblante que Eriol había adoptado

-Sakura ya estas en banca rota, hace más de 6 meses que trabajas con números rojos y lo sabes, has tenido que vender aquellos restoranes para solventar los gastos de los demás, Sakura si seguimos así lo más seguro es que aun vendiendo todos los restoranes quedarías a deber-Eriol la miraba pero Sakura seguía aferrada a no ceder

-Entiendo que es difícil para ti...pero debes pensar en el futuro, en Yoru, Sakura no solo perderás tus restoranes, si dejamos que esto avance quedaras en la calle y con una deuda millonaria...perderás todo y no dudo que Tomoyo y su madre te ayuden pero ellas mismas tienen sus problemas, yo mismo tendré problemas pero podré solventarlos de cierto modo, esta es la única forma en la que e podido conseguirte ayuda-

-Firmar un contrato en el infierno...esa es la ayuda que me haz conseguido-Dijo de manera desesperada

-Vaya jamás pensé que me considerabas como el diablo Sakura-Dijo la voz de una joven que había entrado a la habitación sin ser notada por Sakura

-¿Mei-

-O el diablo, como tu prefieras-Dijo la joven caminando hasta la oji verde abrazándola

-¿Qué haces aquí-;

-Bueno, como Eriol ya te dijo, vine a hacerte una oferta de fusión-

-Pero ya tome mi decisión no pienso aceptar las migajas de tu primo-

-Y quien a hablado de Shao...-Dijo pero la ver la mirada acecina de Sakura corrigió-De; mi primo, esta oferta te la hago yo, "el" (refiriéndose a Shaoran) no es el único capas de hacer este tipo de contratos, este contrato te lo ofrezco yo y solo yo Sakura-

Dijo Mei Ling dejando clara la situación

-Me estas diciendo que nada tiene que ver tu primo-

-El será el líder pero este tipo de contratos lo único que requieren de el, es su firma-

Sakura quedo pensativa en la proposición

-No lo se Mei...-Dijo un poco más accesible a la idea

-Créeme el ni sabrá que estarás dentro de la corporación-

-Mei Ling dile la verdad si no, no aceptara-

Mei Ling agacho la cabeza mientras Sakura la escudriñaba

-O.k. si aceptas ambos tendrán que firmar el contrato y por lo tanto se tendrán que ver, pero solo esa vez-

-Sakura ya no hay alternativa, si firmas el contrato Li Corporations absorberá la deuda casi total, podrás salvar el negocio-

Dijo Eriol tratando de que aceptara

-Si además de el contrato esta planeado para que cuando quieras puedas desconocerlo-

Sakura los miraba y durante varios minutos recapacito todo lo dicho

-Y ¿qué términos tiene el contrato-Pregunto al fin


	8. NO ESXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES

CAPITULO 9

NO EXISTEN LAS CASUALIDADES

-75 y 25-Decía un hombre de traje café frente a el escritorio de Li Shaoran

-Buena cifra-

-Pero lo que me preocupa señor son los términos que la señorita Li a fijado-Le dijo atrayendo la atención del chino

-Señor, el contrato esta hecho para que en cualquier momento pueda ser desconocido además el porcentaje de compra es muy riesgoso-

-No lo es, mi prima esta pensando a futuro señor Rikahua-

-No le comprendo-

-Vera si la empresa adquiere el 75 de las acciones como esta previsto en el contrato querrá decir que tendremos que pagar casi toda la deuda que tiene ¿me equivoco-Pregunto a lo que el hombre solo asintió dándole a entender que prosiguiera con su explicación

-Pues bien...si es así el dueño actual solo tendrá acceso a un 25 de las acciones de la empresa, no podrá tomar decisiones respecto del resto de las acciones, Mei solo plantea que la empresa se ocupe del 75 mientras que el dueño del resto, pero no se le dará ni un centavo para que pague la deuda que tendrá con respecto al 25 que poseerá, de este modo solo tendrá 3 opciones...-

-¿Y que opciones serían-

-1 romper el contrato, para que se le "devuelvan" el resto de sus acciones las cuales para ese entonces estarán en completo control de Li Coporatios, otra, mantener lo poco que le queda, tal vez lo consiga tal vez no y creo que con la crisis que se sufre quedara en la calle si lo intenta, y por ultimo vender ¿a-Dijo haciéndole una seña para que terminara la frase

-Li Corporations-

-Exacto, hizo un buen contrato, cuando regrese de Inglaterra dígale que me venga a ver, será interesante-

- UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS -

Le había costado mucho hacer que Sakura accediera a aceptar el contrato pero al final accedió, ahora lo difícil sería convencer a su primo cosa que no sería fácil dado su nuevo comportamiento.

Tenía que admitir que era más abierto con las personas, ya no era tan frió y déspota como a un principió, todos los empleados que trabajaban en las oficinas de Hong-Kong lo conocían, al menos había cruzado una palabra con el directamente, sus relaciones amorosas seguían siendo muy privadas pero era muy selectivo con las mujeres, había descubierto que las mujeres de ojos verdes lo ponían nervioso hasta el punto de un colapso como le ocurrió en una ocasión en un avión donde el pasajero de a lado era una joven de 15 años de ojos verdes.

Durante todo el vuelo Shaoran sentía que el avión caería y al llegar a tierra firme se desmayo cuando la joven le pregunto la hora, por esa razón Mei Ling pensaba que lo más fácil ya había pasado y ahora en verdad se enfrentaría al demonio.

Tomo aire y salió del ascensor, camino hasta el escritorio de la secretaria de su primo.

-Buenos días Paulette, ¿podrías decirle a mi primo que ya estoy aquí-;

-Buenos días señorita Li, en estos momentos el señor Li esta en una junta en el piso 30, llegara en unos minutos-

-Deacuerdo, lo espero-Dijo para después sentarse en una silla de la habitación que únicamente era para la oficina de Shaoran, era el piso más alto de aquel rascacielos.

Minutos más tardes Shaoran acompañado por 5 hombres salían del ascensor, los hombres cargaban con papeles diciéndole cosas a Shaoran a quien rodeaban, Shaoran vio a Mei Ling quien tenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente.

-Hola Mei Ling-Dijo tomando la mano de su prima y levantándola de la silla

-Hola-Contesto nerviosa mientras lo abrasaba

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje-

-¿Viaje?...a si, bien, muy bien- Dijo mientras entraban a la oficina del Chino con el resto de los hombres

Ya sentado frente a su escritorio pido a su prima que hiciera lo mismo mientras pedía a sus acompañantes que se acomodaran en el resto de la habitación

-¿Y bien-

-¿Bien que-

-Vamos Mei, ¿aceptaron firmar el contrato-

-¿Qué-Pregunto; Mei Ling con un millón de signos de interrogación a su alrededor

-Si, ya me entere de que tratas de adquirir una empresa, los detalles no lo se, pero el contrato me parece muy acertado-

Mei Ling seguía igual de confundida

-¿Entonces sabes a que vine-

-Si, y déjame decirte que firmare todo lo que tenga que firmar-

-¿Hablas en serio-

-Por supuesto, estoy muy feliz de que al fin estés dentro de los negocios de la familia y si ese negocio te ha llamado la atención yo no me opondré a que tu lo tengas-

-¿Entonces sabes que es el negocio y de quien-

-No, pero no me interesa, yo ya se lo suficiente, haz una cita con Paulette, trae a el dueño para firmar el contrato-

-Pe...pero ¿estas seguro, ¿no quieres saber quien es? O ¿por qué el...-

-No Mei, yo firmare el contrato aunque me traigas al mismo demonio, y ahora si era solo eso de lo que querías hablar, no es por ser grosero pero tu sabes-

Dijo señalando a los hombres que esperaban

-A...si, si ya me voy-Dijo la joven acercándose a su primo y besando su mejilla

-Pero no lo olvides, firmaras a si sea Lucifer en persona-

-Lo are, hasta luego Mei Ling-

La joven salió de la oficina se acerco a la secretaria quien le dio una sita para la semana siguiente, Mei Ling saco su celular y marco...

-¿Qué dijo-

-Sakura tiene una cita al infierno la próxima semana, Shaoran firmara el contrato con Lucifer-


	9. SOLO LO INEVITABLE

CAPITULO 10

SOLO LO INEVITABLE

No podía entender como se había dejado convencer pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, se encontraba en una limusina que la llevaría a las oficinas de Li Corporations, estaba acompañada por Mei Ling, Eriol, Tomoyo y su pequeña Yoru quien seguía aferrada a su pequeña pelota.

-Mami por que tiemblas-

-No es nada cielo-Dijo Sakura acariciando la cara de la pequeña

-Ya llegamos-Informo el chofer, minutos después se encontraban en el ultimo piso de aquel imponente edificio "inteligente" (Ya saben los que son de cristal)

Al salir del ascensor el corazón de Sakura comenzó a acelerarse, estaba hecha un flan a si que o primero que hizo fue sentarse en la primera silla que encontró mientras Mei Ling se acercaba a la secretaria.

-Esta en una reunión subirá en uso minutos-Informo a los 3

-Respira Sakura, no es tan malo-Decía Tomoyo bajando a Yoru de sus brazos para pones todo su atención a su prima que parecía que de un momento a otro le daría un ataque

Eriol y Mei Ling también trataron de calmarla, en esos momentos el elevador se abrió y un hombre entro dejo unos papeles con la secretaria y camino de nuevo hacia el ascensor, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron la secretaria volvió a llamarlo y en segundos la pelotita de Yoru entro a el este, y detrás de ella la pequeña Yoru, de inmediato el hombre entro sin notar la presencia de la niña.

El elevador se abrió de nueva cuenta y el hombre salió a otro piso donde las personas corrían de un lado a otro, la pequeña salió antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

- Y PASAN LOS MINUTOS -

En ese momento Shaoran daba por terminada la junta ya salía de la sala de juntas acompañado de Rykahua.

-Mei Ling ya debe de haber llegado-

-Me paréese que si señor-

Shaoran caminaba hacia el ascensor cuando algo llamo su atención, puedo ver a una pequeña niña que al su parecer estaba perdida, por su estatura calculaba que tendría 5 o 6 años, su acompañante no la había visto y al parecer tampoco el resto de los empleados.

-¿Podría subir y comenzar la junta-

-¿Cómo dice-

-Por favor, creo que lo único que yo tengo que hacer es firmar y dado que eso no será hasta que los términos sean aceptados no tengo prioridad de estar presente, descuide solo atenderé un asunto y enseguida estaré arriba-

-Como usted guste señor-Dijo no muy convencido

Shaoran se acerco a la pequeña niña que estaba a espaldas de el.

-Hola pequeña ¿qué haces aquí-; Dijo Shaoran a arrodillándose a espaldas de la pequeña haciendo que esta girara, cuando la tubo frente a frente y miro sus ojos verdes sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pero no le fue desagradable, todo lo contrario cosa que lo desconcertó, la pequeña lloraba y al estar frente al ambarino se limpio las lagrimas con su mano al tiempo que respondía.

-No veo... a, a... ma...má-Dijo; entre sollozos

Shaoran recobro la compostura

-¿Y donde estaba tu mamá-;

-No se, estábamos con los tíos y la puerta se cerro y se abrió aquí-Dijo; señalando el elevador

-A ya entiendo-Dijo Shaoran –Dime ¿cómo era el cuarto donde estaba tu mamá-;

-Era muy...gra...grande y muy bonito de, de, color verde-

-¿Verde-

(NOTA: la única oficina de ese color era de tatatata SHAORAN)

La niña asintió

-Yo se donde debe estar tu mamá, te llevara con ella-Dijo tendiéndole la mano que la pequeña miro cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla se arrepintió y le dijo

-Mamá dice que no debo ir con extraños-

-Pero donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Shaoran-Dijo haciendo una reverencia frente a la pequeña

-Yo soy Yoru-Haciendo reverencia

-Bueno ya no somos extraños-

-No, pero tío dice que todos los chicos son malos-

A Shaoran le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza, convencer a aquella niña de que la llevaría con su madre nos sería tarea fácil.

-Pero tu no parecer ser malo-

-Gracias-

-Pero a mamá no le gustan los chicos-

Shaoran callo al suelo,¿qué tipo de familia tenía esta niña?

-Pero tu le agradaras, eres lindo-Dijo acariciando la mejilla del ambarino

-Bueno, entonces vamos-La pequeña Yoru le tomo de la mano, el se puso de pie y Yoru dijo

-Eres enorme-

-No mucho-

-¿Puedes cargarme-

-Claro- respondió y tomo a la pequeña en brazos-

-Le gustaras a mamá, tal vez la tía te apunte es su lista-

-¿Qué lista-

-La lista de padredientes-

-¿Padredientes, no querrás decir pretendientes-

-No tía dice que son padredientes los que mamá debe tener-

-Que interesante Yoru-Dijo entrando al ascensor

- PISOS ARRIBA -

-Cálmate Sakura debe se estar por aquí-Dec;ía Mei Ling tratando de calmar a Sakura

-O por díos, Yoru, solo la deje de ver un momento y ya no estaba- decía mientras caminaba con frenesí por la habitación

-Debes calmarte Sakura no puede estar muy lejos, ya veras que de un momento a otro la traerán, seguridad ya la esta buscando por todo el edificio-Dijo Eriol tomándola por los hombros

En ese momento el elevador se abría y la risa de la pequeña Yoru se escuchaba, Sakura echo a correr al tiempo que Shaoran quien aun cargaba a Yoru en brazos salía, Yoru cubría el rostro de Shaoran a si que ninguno de los dos se había visto aun, al estar a un paso de Yoru Sakura se la arrebata de las manos a Shaoran sin mirarlo ni darle el tiempo para mirarle, en cuanto la tomo se giro con la niña en brazos.

-¿Dónde estabas pequeña-Dijo abrasando fuertemente a su hija lo que provoco que su voz se distorsionara al estarse tapando la boca con el cuerpo de su hija

-La pelota se fue por el vuelador y me cuando salí ya no estabas pero Shaoran me trajo contigo mamá-Dijo; Yoru mientras señalaba a Shaoran que estaba tras ellas

Shaoran esta de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos, llevaba un traje negro con pequeñas franjas blancas y una camisa azul con los primeros botones desabrochados sin corbata

(N/A: GRRRRRRRRRRR, digo que bien no?)

-A los niños no los pueden dejar...-Comenzó a decir pero callo cuando Sakura se giro y quedo frente a el, Shaoran sintió un escalofrió parecido a el que Yoru le había provocado, además de que su respiración se corto abruptamente

-¿Tu-Pregunto en cuanto el aire le volvió

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

-¿Qué significa esto-Pregunto Shaoran

-La señora Kinomoto vino para firmar el contrato señor Li-Contesto Rikahua rompiendo la conexión entre Sakura y Shaoran quien trago saliva con dificultad.

-Explícate Mei Ling- Ordeno a su prima desviando su mirada de Kinomoto

-Es que... yo quise ayudar...-

-Nosotros intentamos ayudar a Sakura-Interrumpió Tomoyo hablando por Mei Ling

Shaoran despejo su mente, apretó los puños y hablo con el mayor sarcasmo posible

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo; levantando sus manos y exagerando una "felicidad" al ver a Tomoyo y Eriol

-Daidouji y Hirawizawa, vaya ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí-Volviendo; a su actitud áspera continuo

-¿Cuál es su excusa-

-Yo soy el abogado de Sakura y Tomoyo es dueña del 1 de la cadena- (Refiriéndose a los restoranes) Respondió Eriol

-¿Qué bien-Respondió, camino de largo dirigiéndose a su oficina

-Señor Rikahua sus servicios ya no serán requeridos, puede retirarse, Paulette avíseme cuando mi familia llegue, no me pase llamadas-

Y entro a su oficina.

-Hablare con el-Dijo Mei Ling

-No-Dijo Sakura

-Lo haré yo-Dijo Eriol deteniendo del brazo a Mei Ling

-Eriol-Pidió Sakura -¿Por favor-

-Espérenme a bajo-Le dijo a las 3 y entro a la oficina de Shaoran

- YA ADENTRO -

Shaoran estaba de pie frente a la ventana, Eriol pudo escuchar como este tronaba los huesos del cuello y de las manos.

-Debo admitir que me impresiona la manera en la que ocultaste la presencia mágica tuya como la de Kinomoto-

-Gracias-

-Si bienes a pedirme que firme el contrato déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo y el mío sobre todo-

-Pues perdamos el tiempo Shaoran-

Shaoran se hizo oídos sordos y tomo varios papeles de su escritorio sentándose frente a este

-No lo are y es mi ultima palabra-

-Por favor fírmalo, te lo pido Sakura necesita tu ayuda, ayuda que ni Tomoyo ni yo le podemos brindar-

-_Señor sus hermanas están aquí-; _

_-_Te pido te marches-

Eriol se puso a su derecha le puso los documentos frente a el y repitió

-Fírmalos-Le dijo más en tono de orden

-Mira a mi no me interesa si te acostaste con ella para que me pidas es...-Shaoran ya no pudo terminar la oración al recibir un puñetazo por parte de Eriol que lo tiro de la silla donde estaba

En ese momento sus hermanas y madre entraba a la oficina

-No te atrevas a insultarla-Le dijo con ira

Shaoran se puso de pie, se limpio la sangre que había salido de su boca y se acomodo la ropa y el cabello, las recién llegadas miraban sin hacer nada

-Fírmalo Li-Ordeno de nuevo

Shaoran se limito a saludar a sus madre y hermanas una por una

-Hazlo Li-Dijo exasperado

-¿Qué se siente que no todo salga como tu lo planeas Hirawizawa-Eriol lo miro con ira mientras el castaño lo confrontaba con burla

-Ahora retírate-Dijo abriéndole la puerta, Eriol camino con los documentos hizo una reverencia frente a las mujeres y antes de salir

-Dejaras a la madre de tu hija en la calle Li-Esto lo dijo tan bajo que el único que lo escucho fe Shaoran

-Hasta nunca-Dijo secamente cerrando la puerta, volvió su mirada a las mujeres, respiro hondo y dijo al tiempo que chocaba sus manos

-Vamos a comer-Dijo sonriendo


	10. ¿QUE HARAS AHORA?

CAPITULO 11

¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA?

-Si es verdad ese vestido estaba horroroso no se con se atrevió a ponérselo-

-Yo ni loca-

-Tiene un gusto horroroso en ropa-

-Si-

Sus hermanas charlaban animadamente en el restaurante, su madre se limitaba a ver la a su hijo varón quien no había tocado su comida, Shaoran tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta y el estomago revuelto, la voz de sus hermanas comenzaba a irritarle pero trataba de controlarse para no dar muestra de sentirse incomodo.

Eran pocas las veces que se dedicaba a estar con su familia, se había prometido por lo menos comer una vez al mes con todas ellas y pasar algún fin de semana con todos sus sobrinos, aunque siempre dejaba un tiempo para estar con Yota, no podía negarlo era su sobrino favorito y lo consentía demasiado.

_-La madre de tu hija...tu hija...tu hija-_Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de cuando sus hermanas habían parado de hablar, no escucho cuando le preguntaban que le ocurría, no sintió cuando comenzó a sudar frió, hasta que su madre lo tomo por el brazo.

-¿...Shaoran-

-¿Qué ha dicho madre-

-¿Qué si te sientes bien-

-Solo un poco cansado-

-¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un poco-

-Si-Dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie torpemente

-Permiso-Les dijo a sus hermanas

-Propio-Respondieron ellas

- EN LA MANSIÓN LI -

El chofer lo había dejado a la entrada de la mansión, Shaoran tenía la mente llena de dudas, durante el viaje una rabia e impotencia se había apoderado de el, al entrar a la mansión entro a su despacho, trato de calmarse, se sentó frente a su escritorio y encendió la computadora.

Después de casi una hora de darse cuenta que no lograba entender nada de lo que hacia apago de golpe la maquina, se puso de pie y camino como león enjaulado por el lugar.

-_TU HIJA-_La voz de Eriol resonaba una y otro vez en su cabeza

-Es imposible-Se decía a si mismo tratando de convérsese

-_Eres enorme-_

-No se parece a mi en lo absoluto-

_-Le gustaras a mamá, eres lindo-_

-Demonios-Grito desesperado su ira había llegado a los limites, convoco a su espada y comenzó a destrozar el lugar.

Uno a uno los muebles se comenzaron a caer destrozados, hojas de libros volaban por la habitación, cuando se vio a mitad del "despacho" destrozado respirando con dificultad vio la puerta abrirse lentamente y la cabeza de Wein asomándose de esta.

-Llama a los aprendices ahora-Le ordeno y salió a el jardín por la ventana (no importándole que estuviera en un segundo piso)

Estando en el se despojo de su saco y camisa comenzando a lanzar golpes al aire...

- Y PASARON LOS DÍAS -

3 días habían pasado Sakura, Tomoyo, Yoru y Eriol salieron de China con destino a Inglaterra, tenían muchas cosas por disponer.

Por otro lado Shaoran era un caos, durante esos 3 días no había parado, al llegar los aprendices (como 20) les dijo que quien lo lograra vencer sería entrenado por el personalmente, y así había comenzado, durante esos días uno tras otro se enfrentaban al ambarino quien parecía no poder controlar su fuerza ya que dejo a barios inconscientes de un solo golpe, en ningún momento se detuvo, no comió, ni durmió, tenía rota una ceja y la boca, en el dorso podían verse fuertes hematomas y aun parecía negativo a la idea de detenerse por que cada vez que lo hacia lo dicho por Eriol lo asediaba con más fuerza.

A pesar de que sus hijas habían pedido que detuviera a el ambarino, Ieran no lo había intentado siquiera, fuera lo que fuera que Shaoran trataba de evitar afrontar tenía que darse cuenta de que aquello lo seguiría perturbando hasta que lo afrontara, por esa razón lo continuaba seguir con aquella batalla interior, hasta que se sintiera estable.

Estaba cansado, exhausto era una mejor definición solo quedaban 2 chicos y los 2 estaban también exhaustos, un de ellos se lanzo hacía el pero reacciono a tiempo, se agacho y lo golpeo en el estomago, el golpe lo dejo inconsciente, el ultimo se lanzo cuando su compañero cayo.

Lanzo varios golpes algunos a asestaron en el cuerpo del Chino haciéndolo caer al suelo, ya en este lanzo una patada para desequilibrar a su oponente, este cayo Shaoran se puso sobre este presionando su garganta con su brazo hasta el punto de dejarlo semi inconsciente.

-Ganaste chico- Le dijo para después girar a un costado y desmayarse...

Despertó, el cuerpo le dolía enormemente, se sentó sobre su cama y en una silla a sus pies se encontraba su madre.

-¿Te sientes mejor-Pregunto

-No lo se...¿qué hora es-

-Las 6-

-¿De la mañana-

-De la tardes del viernes-

(N/A: la junta se llevo a cabo el día lunes, durante 3 días estuvo como peleando y durmió un día entero)

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, Shaoran se sumió en su mundo Ieran solo observaba como el semblante de su hijo denotaba una enorme preocupación mezclada con miedo y duda, además de que su aspecto no era el mejor, un parche sobre su ceja izquierda y enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos a consecuencia de no haber dormido lo suficiente, barba acumulado de 4 días de no haberse afeitado, el labio inferior roto y ese nerviosismo que denotaba al jugar con sus manos.

-¿Que harás ahora Shaoran-Pregunto finalmente, pero el no respondió

-Será mejor que comas y tomes un baño, ya esta preparado-Le dijo señalando el cuarto de baño

Shaoran camino con desgana a este, ya bajo el agua su mente comenzó a bombardearlo de recuerdos.

_-La madre de tu hija-_

_-Eres lindo-_

_-Lo nuestro ya no funciona-_

_-Le gustaras a mamá-;_

_-Hoy es el día de mi boda-_

_-Debes ayudarla-_

_-No veo...a...ma...má-; _

_-Te amo Shaoran-_

_-¿Qué harás ahora Shaoran?...Shaoran... Shaoran... Shaoran-_

-¡¡Maldición-Grito golpeando con ambas manos los azulejos

-¿Shaoran, ¿Shaoran-Preguntaba su madre del otro lado de la puerta

Shaoran salió del baño con una bata

-Madre ¿podría llamar a Mei Ling, necesito hablar urgentemente con ella-

-Si, pero debes comer algo-Y después de eso salió en busca de la joven

Minutos después Mei Ling entro al cuarto donde Shaoran ya se encontraba vestido con un pantalón azul y una camisa negra de cuello alto.

-¿Qué pasa-Pregunto delate de su primo

-Necesito me digas donde esta Hirawizawa-

-¿Eriol...para que-

-¡Solo dímelo-Grito, Mei saco una tarjeta y se la entrego

-Esta es la dirección de su casa-

-Habla al hangar diles que tengan listo el Jet para salir a Inglaterra de inmediato-

-¿Qué piensas hacer-Pregunto dudando de lo que su primo le decía

-Arreglar esto de una vez por todas, date prisa- Dijo para marcharse


	11. LA CONCECUENCIA DE NUESTROS ACTOS

CAPITULO 12

LA CONSECUENCIA DE NUESTROS ACTOS

**Hola:** un capitulo más soy bastante floja pero si no lo acabo para antes de entrar a clases es segurito que pasen varios meses para que escriba algo, una cosa de importancia en este capitulo es que ya que soy pésima en eso de los horarios les diré que si se supone que Shaoran despierta el viernes por la tarde, llegara según "yo" el viernes por la mañana a Inglaterra, lo digo por que si no la historia perderá el sentido que intento darle.

No saben lo bien que siento al recibir los reviews, me suben un montón la estima bueno y sin más ahí les voy...

-

Su cabeza era un caos estaba confuso demasiado tenía que aclarar todo de una vez por todas, llevaba meda hora de haber bajado del Jet ahora estaba en rumbo a casa de Eriol, era urgente hablar con en toda esa incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

El día estaba nublado y se podía apreciar que llovería de un momento a otro, bajo del taxi y rápidamente reviso que estuviera en el lugar correcto, se acerco y toco el timbre, cuando la puerta se abrió vio a una mujer que tardo unos instantes en reconocer.

-Good morning- Dijo la mujer quien tardo más en reconocer al chino por el aspecto de este, (aun tenia la barba y las ojeras y los golpes y el ceño fruncido y nervios y un montón de cosas)

-¿Li-

-Who is Nakuru- Pregunto otra mujer de cabellera rojiza, de edad mayor a la que atendía la puerta, Shaoran hecho un vistazo para encontrarse con…

-¿Profesora Mizuki-

-Li...¿pero?…pasa- Dijo la ex-profesora

Al entrar Shaoran se percato de un bulto en el vientre de su anfitriona que era lo suficientemente visible para deducir el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Li-Fue lo que atino a decir la mujer al verse totalmente desconcertada del aspecto del Chino

-Tengo que hablar con Hirawizawa de inmediato-

-Salió hace un par de horas, ya no debe tardar en llegar-Le dijo y lo condujo hacia la estancia donde se sentaron en los sillones.

-¿Gustas tomar té-Pregunto; con cortesía a un Shaoran que se había perdido de nuevo en su mundo

-¿Li-

-¿Qué-Reacciono; este

-¿Que si deseas tomar té-;

-¿No tendrá algo un poco más fuerte-

-Whisky-Ofreció Nakuru

-Si-Contesto

-¿Con soda-

-Solo-

Nakuru le entrego la bebida que Shaoran tomo de un trago, en ese momento volvió a enfrascarse en su mundo de dudas, Kaho por otra parte percibió el aura de Eriol y se excuso pero Shaoran no la escucho, cuando salió de la sala Eriol entraba a la casa.

-Hola amor, llegue a tiempo ya a empezado a llover-Saludo a su ahora esposa y al ver la preocupación en su rostro pregunto

-¿Qué sucede-

-Li esta aquí-;

-¿Qué-;

-Si lleva unos minutos esperándote, Eriol estoy preocupada, en verdad se ve muy mal-

-Veré que pasa tu no te preocupes más que por el bebe ok sube a descansar en unos minutos estoy contigo-Le dio un beso en la frente y la observo subir las escaleras, cuando desapareció por estas expreso el enojo que sentía por la presencia del Chino en su casa, pero lo que más le extrañara era no percibir su presencia en lo más mínimo

Al entrar a la sala pudo ver a Shaoran ingerir el contenido de un baso

-Puedes retirarte Nakuru-

-Eriol-Dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué quieres aquí-Pregunto; el ingles

-Debo hablar contigo-

Fue ahí cuando lo noto que la presencia de Shaoran estaba en un total caos lo que demostraba cuan aturdido estaba

-No tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi casa y perturba a mi mujer sobre todo en el estado en que se encuentra Li-

Shaoran estallo en rabia, no había ido hasta ahí para que le dieran un sermón

-Tu tampoco tenías derecho a entrar en mi vida y perturbarla como lo hiciste-Dijo a gritos y su aura se altero más

-Podemos decir que estamos a mano, ¿de que quieres hablar-

Shaoran se calmo y respondió

-Lo que...me dijiste en mi oficina...¿es verdad-

-¿Qué cosa, de que Yoru es tu hija-

Shaoran solo asintió

-Si es verdad-Respondió simplemente al tiempo que se sería Whisky y se sentaba en el lugar que antes fue ocupado por Kaho

-¿Cómo...por que lo aseguras?...¿ por que crees que es así-;

-Por que es la verdad-

-No puede ser...no puedes venir a enjaretarme hijos-Le dijo alterándose

-No Li, todo acto tiene consecuencias-

-No...-

-Si, es tu hija-

-¿Y por que crees que es mía y no de su...de su marido-

-Cuando Yoru nació todos creíamos que era hija de Artur y Sakura, pero con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, sabíamos desde un principio que tendría poderes, pero estos sobre pasan nuestras expectativas por mucho-

Shaoran negaba con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía Eriol

-Eso no significa nada, su...su madre es la maestra de las cartas, su abuelo la mitad de la reencarnación de Clow...-

-Y su padre el líder del concilio de hechiceros-

-No, no-

-Además, Yoru tiene 5 años 3 meses y Sakura se caso hace 6, no hace falta ser un genio para sacar cuentas-Shaoran seguía negándose a todo y su aura se alteraba cada vez más pero Eriol continuo

-Además ella tiene muchos rasgos tuyos-

-¿Así, como cuales-Pregunto con sarcasmo y seño fruncido

-Como tu seño fruncido por ejemplo-

Shaoran se cubrió la frente con su mano

-También es igual de ingenua que sus padres y es muy celosa con Sakura-

-Eso son solo especulaciones, no hay nada conciso que pruebe que ella es mi hija, no puedo creerte-

-Así...¿entonces por que estas aquí Li, no lo estarías de estar seguro que esto no es verdad, quieres algo conciso bien escucha atentamente, cuando Sakura y Artur se divorciaron Artur sospechaba ya que Yoru no era su hija y mando a hacerle pruebas de paternidad que para su infortunio arrojaron como resultados que el padre de Yoru no era el, solo que Sakura hubiera engañado a Artur con un mago tan poderoso como tu en su viaje de bodas en las islas vírgenes de Grecia donde...-

-Esta prohibido que más de un mago habite el lugar-Dijo Shaoran tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y revolviéndose el cabello, se levanto y se sirvió más

-Si-Termino Eriol sentándose

Eriol aprecio que el aura de Shaoran estaba alterándose hasta los limites críticos, la respiración del chino era entrecortada, se golpeaba la frente con las palmas y negaba con la cabeza

-Shaoran cálmate-

-Es que...ella, es mi...y Sakura y...-

-Shaoran esto no es malo, un hijo es la mayor bendición del mundo-Le dijo sujetándolo por el rostro para que este dejara de negar a aceptar lo que era verdad, le sirvió Whisky

-Tómalo-

Shaoran lo ingirió de un sorbo

-Tengo que hablar con ella-

-Ella esta aquí en Inglaterra, esta con Tomoyo en el hotel Golden, pero debes tranquilizarte, come un poco y después ve a hablar con ella-

-O.k.-Respondió Shaoran desplomándose en el sillón

Shaoran siguió tomando un poco y Eriol también, no podía negar que esa platica lo había alterado también, en parte se sentía culpable del estado en el que se encontraba su descendiente y por fin se decido a preguntarle.

-¿Qué sucedió ese día, antes de la boda para que te fueras-

Shaoran lo miro fijamente como procesando la pregunta

-Dije muchas cosas...tuve miedo...y celos-Por alguna extraña razón se sentía más relajado, tal vez el alcohol ya surtía efectos en el.

-¿Tu que crees que hubiera pasado de haberte quedado-

-No lo se...en realidad, no lo se-

Aquella pregunta ocupo todo pensamiento de Li, tomo un ultimo trago y deposito el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa frente a el, había ido a Inglaterra por respuestas y no se iría hasta responder todas sus dudas y una de ellas era el ¿qué hubiera pasado, pero la única persona que podía responder aquella cuestión era la maestra de las cartas, poso su mirada en el vaso de cristal para después mirar directamente a Eriol al rostro y decirle.

-Eres el abogado de Sakura, supongo tienes las pruebas de paternidad de las que me hablaste-Eriol asintió

-¿Podría verlas-

Con duda asintió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Me permites tu baño-

-Al fondo a la derecha-Dijo y salió de la sala con dirección a su despacho, Shaoran se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la casa donde la lluvia caía con gran ímpetu, por las calles no se vislumbraba algún taxi, decidió correr hasta vislumbrar alguno que lo llevara a su destino, no quería darle tiempo a Eriol de avisar a Sakura que estaba en el país.

Para su suerte el hotel estaba muy cerca, no tubo la necesidad de un taxi, sin darse cuenta en cuestión de minutos estaba frente al hotel, había corrido con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de que desconocía la dirección llego, al entrar varias miradas se posaron en el.

De inmediato se acerco a la recepción pidió el numero de la habitación de Sakura.

-¿Kinomoto Sakura?...habitación 259, quiere que avise que baje o...-

-Yo subiré-interrumpi;ó Shaoran y corrió al ascensor

-¡Espere no puede hacerlo-Le grito el tipo de la recepción, Shaoran regreso y le dio su tarjeta de crédito

-Deme una habitación la que sea, después vendré por la tarjeta-Dijo para correr hacia el ascensor

Estaba ya frente al la habitación 259, respiro profundo y toco la puerta.

Del otro lado Tomoyo la abrió

-¿Yes-Le dijo al ambarino cuando abrió, no lo reconoció Shaoran iba totalmente empapado, el cabello pegado al rostro, pudo notar detrás de la barba el labio roto y su ceja (En verdad daba miedo, parecía un matón a sueldo)

-Necesito hablar con Kinomoto-Dijo haciendo a un lado a Tomoyo para pasar-¿Dónde esta-

-Disculpe, pero si no sale en seguida llamare a seguridad-Se puso frente de el empujándolo a la salida

-Es urgente que hable con ella Tomoyo-Shaoran la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento Tomoyo lo reconoció

-¡Shaoran-Grito una niña al tiempo que corría hasta donde estaban el y Tomoyo, detrás de ella Sakura, esta se quedo estática pero reacciono casi de inmediato, antes de que Yoru llegara hasta donde Li la tomo por en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí-;

-Debemos hablar Kinomoto -

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Li-Le dijo remarcando su apellido y mirándolo con la "mirada"

(ya saben esas que te carcomen el alma, tuve la mala suerte de que alguien a quien yo quería mucho me mirara de esa forma)

-Vete-Le dijo y se dio la vuelta con Yoru en brazos, Shaoran sintió que una cubetada de agua fría le caía en el estomago, Tomoyo camino detrás de su amiga dejando solo a Shaoran en la entrada

-Espera por favor...-Decía inútilmente

-¡Sakura-Ella se detuvo, dio media vuelta para después pasarle a Tomoyo la pequeña.

-Por favor, llévala a tu habitación-Pidió la oji verde a la amatista que asintió y salió del lugar con la pequeña en brazos.


	12. 20 MINUTOS

CAPITULO 13

20 MINUTOS

-¿De que quieres hablar? No puedo más que perder 20 minutos de mi tiempo así que habla rápido-Le pregunto déspotamente al ambarino cuando quedaron a solas.

La saliva me quema 

_Como una brasa_

_No puedo decirte _

_Lo que pienso hoy_

_Será que es por miedo _

_O tal vez el nervio y me voy _

_Ya no te aguanto _

_Tan cerca _

Trago saliva, y concentro todas sus fuerzas en tratar de que su voz salera sin titubeo alguno

-Vengo de hablar con Eriol...el, el me dijo que Yoru es...-

-Yoru es mi hija -Le dijo interrumpiendo a Shaoran

-Y mía-Expreso

-Lleva mi apellido y no el tuyo, ella no necesita de un padre-

_La vida se acaba _

_Como prende una mecha_

_No pienso perderla _

_Solo mirándote_

_Y no necesito más que un testimonio _

_El tiempo pasado ya lo conjugue_

_YA NO ME IMPORTA _

_LO QUE HAYAS PASADO_

Sakura se senté frente a la mesa del cuarto donde se encontraba una laptop y un montón de documentos

-Si eso era lo único que querías saber ya lo sabes, si no te importas tengo mucho por hacer así que vete-

-No me iré hasta aclarar esto-

-No hay nada que aclarar-Sakura se puso de pie y confronto a Shaoran

-Yoru ha vivido sin la necesidad de un padre y así seguirá, esta charla termino ahora vete-Le ordeno

-No me ire-

-Bien, quédate me iré yo-Sakura camino hacia la puerta pero no pudo salir ya que Shaoran la tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino

-No, esta vez no, yo no me iré y tu tampoco lo aras hasta dejar las cosas en claro-Arrastro a Sakura y la sentó en un sillón de el cuarto, mientras el se sentaba frente a ella

_LO QUE TU ME PIDAS YO TE LO DARÉ _

-Soy el padre de Yoru deacuerdo, no quieres que lo sea esta bien, pero nadie se moverá de aquí hasta dejar todo en orden-

-No hay nada que dejar en orden-

-Claro que si no quiero que cada 5 años uno de los 2 aparezca en la vida del otro-

-Esta bien, ¿qué tienes que decir-

-¿Por qué te fuiste, por que rompiste conmigo hace 11 años-

YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYAS VIVIDO 

-¡Santo cielo Li! eso paso hace 11 años que de relevante tiene eso ahora-

-Mucho por que fue eso lo que cambio nuestras vidas totalmente, desde ese día comenzó esto, por eso estamos aquí-;

_LO QUE TU ME PIDAS TE LO VOY A DAR_

_YO TE LO VOY A DAR..._

-Tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario tu hubieras abdicado ¿no es así-;

-¿Solo por eso-

-¡¿Solo por eso, Shaoran mírate, tu más que nadie sabe lo que significa abdicar a sus obligaciones-

-¡Sakura no lo iba hacer- Le grito Li poniéndose de pie y agarrandose la cabeza

-¿Pero tu dijiste...-

-Lo dije para que no te preocuparas, para...-Se volvió a sentar recapacito un poco.

Te miro tan bella, 

_Difícil la idea_

_Hasta que despacio entra en mi_

Después de todo el que ella se hubiera alejado había sido culpa suya 

-¿Cómo te enteraste de mi boda-Le pregunto Sakura, Shaoran levanto la vista y la poso sobre Sakura.

-Después de que regrese a China yo, yo mande a unas persona para que...te cuidaran, tenía la falsa esperanza de que talvez algún día podría regresar y reanudar lo nuestro, pero...cuando lo intentaba recordaba que tu... que tu ya no me amabas, después cuando me entere de que te casabas no le hice caso a lo que me habías dicho y bueno,... ya sabes-

-Me alegro en cierta forma que mi intento de aléjate hubiera fracasado sabes, yo también tenía la esperanza de que volvieras-Comento melancólicamente

Y mis ojos te esperan 

_Yo que estaba tan ciego_

_Ahora comprendo_

_Ahora comprendo_

-Si...después ya no guarde ninguna esperanza, fue mi culpa desde un principio, lo fue...tal vez el destino no planeo que nosotros estuviéramos juntos ¿no crees-Se volvió a sentar en el lugar que estaba ocupando anteriormente

-No... el destino es quien siempre nos pone uno con el otro-

-Entonces somos nosotros los que no deseamos estar juntos-Bajo su mirada

-¿Por qué dices eso-Le pregunto buscando su rostro

-Ya ninguno guarda las esperanzas, se que te hice mucho daño, que debes odiarme y...-

-No te odio-

-¿Aun después de lo que paso- Levanto de nueva cuenta la cara con sorpresa

YA NO ME IMPORTA 

_LO QUE HAYAS PASADO_

_LO QUE TU ME PIDAS YO TE LO DARÉ_

-Aun después de eso yo guarde la esperanza, ¿por qué tu perdiste las esperanzas-

-No quería soñar con algo que sería imposible, por más que trate de dejar de amarte no pude, pero supuse que jamás irías a tocar mi puerta no tenías razón para hacer tal cosa, por eso perdí la esperanza-

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Shaoran miraba fijamente a Sakura

-¿Qué fue lo que provoco que guardaras la esperanza-Pregunto finalmente Shaoran

-Eriol tiene razón en decir que somos muy despistados-

-No entiendo-

-Ese día dejaste olvidada tu gabardina-

(N/A: Los que tienen buena memoria recordaran que en la gabardina de Shaoran tenía en una bolsa una cajita con un anillo de compromiso y una carta)

_YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYAS VIVIDO_

_LO QUE TU ME PIDAS YO TE LO DARÉ_

_YO TE LO DARÉ..._

-Entonces, leíste lo que...-

_-Finjamos por un momento que todo lo que escribo es mentira-_Comenzó a citar Sakura

_-Que jamás he soñado con tu sonrisa, que jamás he soñado con tu mirar, que jamos he soñado con tu boca volver a besar -_

-Que mi entereza no desfallece ante ti -Continuo Shaoran

- Que no necesito tu voz para sobrevivir...-

-Que no soporto tu calor-

-Que no soporto tu perfume- Sin darse cuenta Sakura comenzó a llorar

-Que no soporto tu actitud-

- Que no soporto verte llorar-

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentir como con cada oración un calor lo inundaba y de sus ojos las lagrimas comenzaron a fugarse.

Que no me dolió escuchar,

Que no me dolió comprender,

Que no me dolió abandonar lo más valioso en mi existir,

Que no me dolió aceptar,

Que tu ya no me amaras jamás.

Pero ya no quiero fingir más,

todo lo que he escrito es verdad.

Pensé poder vencer tu hermosura,

Pensé poder vencer la razón,

Pensé poder vencer mi obsesión,

Pensé poder vencer el destino,

Pensé poder vencer a mi corazón,

Pensé,

Perdí,

Pero me encuentro feliz.

No se si te importe a ti, solo se que me siento dichoso amándote así.

A pesar de que jamás podré de nuevo tomar tu mano,

A pesar de que tu jamás volverás a mi lado,

A pesar de eso,

No mentiré,

Aun te amo,

No me alejare,

Por que te extraño,

Te escribiré,

Te amare.

-Por esa razón no te odio, no te olvide-

Ambos seguían sentados en el mismo lugar que al principio, Shaoran miro su reloj al percibir una lagrima caer en el dorso de su mano, 20 minutos, no más habían pasado.

-¿Aun...me amas-Le pregunto Shaoran secándose las lagrimas del rostro

-Nunca lo deje de hacer-Contesto

-¿Crees que en un futuro exista un nosotros-

-No-Respondió secamente sin titubeos

-Entiendo-

-Yo no quiero un futuro contigo Shaoran...quiero la vida entera a tu lado-

TANTO QUE HE DICHO 

_YO QUE NO HABLABA _

Grupo: DILDO Canción: 20 MINUTOS


	13. ANTES DEL FINA NOTAS

ANTES DEL FINAL...

Ultimo capitulo, siempre difícil, más cuando no sabe uno como acabarlo, en realidad jamás pensé llegar hasta estas alturas, por que se suponía que existirían solo 5 capítulos pero dado a que me envolví en un pentágono amoroso y escribía según como me sentía, pues terminamos con 10 capítulos más de los que pensé.

Por ejemplo los primeros capítulos los escribí después de que rompieron mi corazoncito de pollo, y por ello a Shaoran igual le ocurría

-Ya no te amo-... ¿Se acuerdan?

Después ese corazoncito volvía amar, y por ende Shaoran se tenía que reencontrar con Sakura, pero adivinen, la persona de quien me enamore estaba con otra, (La escritora se pone a llorar) y cuando le dije "YO TE AMO" me dijo "ESTOY CON OTRA PERSONA" algo así como:

-Hoy es el día de mi boda-

A pesar de que trate de olvidar concentrándome en la escuela, en el negocio de mi familia y en mi familia, ella apareció de repente un día en el que quise dejar todo en claro.

-Ninguno se ira hasta dejar todo en claro-

Si ya se, que original (_sarcasmo)_

La platica que tuvimos fue directo al grano, le pregunte:

-¿Crees que en un futuro exista un nosotros-

-No-Respondió secamente sin titubeos

-Entiendo-

Pero lo peor vino después, un silencio incomodo de un minuto aproximado y me dijo

-¿Eso era todo de lo que querías hablar-

_(-¿Cómo que todo, pedazo de saco de papas sin corazón, hijo de tu mal dormir, mugriento insecto, gusano inservible, injerto de la humanad- _Todo esto fue pensamiento

-Si- le respondí

-Bueno, nos vemos después-

_(La escritora se pone a trapear su cuarto después de que este se inundo de lagrimas)_

Pero le daré un final feliz a esta historia de amor que gracias a el dios Mokona (_ si Mikona es un dios lindo hermoso y rechoncho...más información en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle) _Si yo puedo manejar a mi gusto lo que sucederá JaJaJaJaJa (_risa malvada) _


	14. VES

CAPITULO 14

VES

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor,_

_Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz,_

_No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel,_

_Cuando digo tu nombre._

Shaoran miraba a Sakura como pensando que aquello era un sueño, no podía creer que fuera verdad que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de la castaña.

_Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí,_

_Esto no termino tu me miras así como ayer,_

_Tiene tanto poder lo que siento,_

_Ves que lo nuestro es eterno._

-¿Hablas...en serio-

-Jamás he hablado tan enserio en mi vida-Le respondió

-Yo te amo Shaoran...nunca lo deje de hacer y no quiero dejarlo de hacer-

Shaoran se puso de pie camino hasta ponerse frente a Sakura y se arrodillo, tomo las manos de la oji verde entre las suyas.

_YO TE PUEDO AMAR_

_DÉJATE LLEVAR_

_VES QUE MI AMOR ES TU AMOR_

_QUE TU AUSENCIA ES DOLOR_

_QUE ES AMARGO EL SABOR_

_SI NO ESTAS SI TE VAS_

_Y NO REGRESAS NUNCA MÁS_

-No quiero perderte de nuevo, así que-tomo aire y le dijo

-Dejo "Mi destino entre tus labios"... ¿Te casaras conmigo-

-Si-

Ambos acortaron la distancia que existía entre sus rostros y cuando estaban a milímetros de besarse escucharon una vocecita.

_QUE AUN TE PUEDO LLENAR CON TU PIEL EN MI PIEL_

_DE PASIÓN_

_QUE AUN SE PUEDE SALVAR LA ILUSIÓN_

_PARA VOLVER A RESPIRAR_

_EN TU CORAZÓN_

-Te dije que a mamá le gustaría-

Ambos giraron su rostro para encontrarse a Yoru quien se encontraba mal escondida detrás de un florero y a Tomoyo detrás de una planta con su cámara de video enfocando a la pareja.

-No nos hagan caso, ustedes sigan, solo somos adornos de la habitación-Se excuso esta haciéndole una seña con su mano libre para que continuaran

A Sakura le salió una gota y le dijo a las espías

-Tomoyo, nosotros...-Pero no pudo terminar por que Shaoran poso sus labios sobre los de la aludida sin impórtale que lo estuvieran filmado.

_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti,_

_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz,_

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado,_

_No importa el dolor,_

Si hoy estas a mi lado. 

-¡Que Hermoso-Grito Tomoyo

Cuando ambos se separaron sonrojados Tomoyo le dijo a Shaoran

-Pero Shaoran, que propuesta de matrimonio más informal, mírate y ni siquiera le has dado un anillo-

-Bueno... es que yo, si tenía un anillo pero...-

-Peros quiere la muerte para llevarse al enfermo, ten-Le dijo arrojándole una pequeña caja

-Suerte que siempre cargo con ese anillo esperando este momento...ahora hagan de cuenta que nada de esto a pasado, no nos han visto oye por que no te afeitas y te cambias esa ropa mojada, oye Sakura por que no te pones el vestido verde de seda y comenzamos de nuevo todo lo que dijeron y...-

_YO TE PUEDO AMAR_

_DÉJATE LLEVAR_

_VES QUE MI AMOR ES TU AMOR_

_QUE TU AUSENCIA ES DOLOR_

_QUE ES AMARGO EL SABOR_

_SI NO ESTAS SI TE VAS_

_Y NO REGRESAS NUNCA MÁS_

-¡Tomoyo-Le grito Sakura

-O.k.-Se coloco detrás del la planta en la que se encontraba momentos antes

-Te amo-Le dijo Shaoran coloco el anillo en la dedo de Sakura

-No te prometo felicidad eterna, tampoco te prometo no discutir, te prometo momentos inolvidables, sinceridad, cariño, respeto, tolerancia...-

-Tus celos-Le susurro Tomoyo

-Te prometo no ser tan celoso, pero sobre todo prometo amarte a ti y solo a ti...-

-Y yo que? Si quieres a mamá me tienes que querer a mi también -Se quejo Yoru

-Y a nuestra familia, por el resto de mi vida y después-

_QUE AUN TE PUEDO LLENAR CON TU PIEL EN MI PIEL_

_DE PASIÓN_

_QUE AUN SE PUEDE SALVAR LA ILUSIÓN_

_PARA VOLVER A RESPIRAR_

_EN TU CORAZÓN_

_EN TU CORAZÓN_

SinBandera Canción: Ves

-

-Con el poder que me confiere la Santa iglesia Católica y Apostólica los declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia-Dijo el padre que dirigía la ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo en los jardines de la mansión Li.

Shaoran quien lucia un traje color miel de exquisita tela, una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un "peinado" hacia atrás (con ese cabello lo dudo mucho) que se movía por la brisa le quito de la cara el velo a Sakura que estaba frente a el, esta llevaba un vestido largo de corsé con bordados de pétalos de cerezo en este.

(como ya lo harán notado, soy pésima con eso de la ropa por eso utilicen su imaginación y vístanlos como se les antoje)

El rostro de Sakura estaba con leves toques de maquillaje iluminado por una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba sus finos y aperlados dientes, se acercaron el uno hacia el otro y unieron sus labios como quien firma un contrato para ser feliz eternamente ahora como marido y mujer.

- HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA FIESTA -

La comida había sido muy amena y ahora Sakura se ponía de pie conducida por su padre caminaba hacia la pista para bailar junto a el.

La música comenzó a sonar y ambos, padre e hija se deslizaban sobre la pista.

-Te vez tan hermosa-

-Gracias papá-;

-Ahora por fin podré descansar en paz-Le dijo suspirando y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-Papá no digas eso, todavía tienes mucha vida por delante-

-No me refería a eso mi pequeña, me refiero a que por fin podré ver a mi hija vivir feliz a lado del hombre a quien ama, y por fin me dejare de preocupar tanto-

Más parejas comenzaron a llenar la pista y de repente una persona toco el hombro de Fijitaka para pedir que le cediera la pieza con Sakura.

-Qué mal bailas mostró-; Le dijo Toya

-Hermano-Le reclamo

-Tenía razón al odiar a ese chiquillo, sabía que tarde o temprano me apartaría de tu lado-Le dijo mirando hacia su derecha donde en esos momentos Shaoran bailaba con Yoru quien estaba sobre sus pies

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, no me voy a alejar de ninguno de ustedes-Le respondió sonriendo mientras miraba a su hija y a el padre tratando de bailar

-Además esta no es la primera vez que me caso hermano-

-Si pero es la primera que lo haces amando al hombre con quien te casa...odio tener que admitirlo, pero se que las hará feliz a las dos-

-Si, será un buen padre y esposo-

-Más le vale por que de lo contrario su cara tendrá que saludar a mi puño-

No lejos de aquella pareja una joven amatista se acercaba a la pareja dispareja de la pista

-¿Me permites que baile un momento con el novio-

-No, el baila conmigo-

-Vamos Yoru, no vas a dejar que tu tía baile con el novio-

-No-Le respondió la oji verde

-Y a mi no me permitirás bailar con mi nieta favorita-Le pregunto Fijitaka detrás de ella, le toma la mano y dejo a los viejos amigos bailar

-Y ¿cómo se siente convertirse en esposo y padre-Pregunto la amatista

-Mejor de lo que me imagine-Le respondió el ambarino

-Espero que no cambies de opinión-

-Nunca-

-Que bueno que lo dices por que si no yo misma te mato, no importándome dejar a mi mejor amiga viuda y a mi sobrina sin padre-

Shaoran busco con la mirada a Sakura y la pudo ver cambiando de pareja, ahora bailaba con Yukito, Shaoran no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y Tomoyo lo noto.

-Vamos que dijiste sobre los celos-

-Si ya lo se-

-Y entonces-

-Si esta vez escuchare a mi corazón y no a mi cabeza-Le dijo fijando su mirada en su pareja

-¿Y que te dice tu corazón-

-Que confié en el de ella-

-Vez mamá, la tía no me deja bailar con papá-Yoru; llevaba del la mano y casi a rastras a Sakura

-¿Cómo me llamaste-Le pregunto Shaoran poniéndose a la altura de la niña

-Yo...-Decía dudosa la pequeña

-¿Yoru como llamaste a Shaoran-

-¿Papá-;

-Ja,ja, la escucharon-Grito Shaoran cargando a la pequeña en brazos

-Me dijo papá-Comenz;ó a girar con Yoru en brazos

-Te amo pequeña-Le dijo una vez que se detuvieron

La fiesta llego a su fin y con eso el hecho de que los recién casados se retirarían con destino a algún lugar recóndito del mundo.

Aun no muy convencido ninguno de los dos de dejar a Yoru por un mes entero, partieron a su destino.


	15. Y AUN MÀS

CAPITULO 15

Y AUN MÁS...

En la parte posterior de una limosina ambos iban tomados de las manos algo nerviosos, cuando la limosina paro en un muelle ambos bajaron.

-Pensé que iríamos al aeropuerto-

-La vida nos trae sorpresas-

Ambos subieron a el yate que se encontraba en el muelle, de un momento a otro comenzó su marcha mar adentro.

Sakura ya vestía algo más ligero, un vestido color verde de tirantes con un escote en "v" y sandalias del mismo color, ambos se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en el exterior (no me acuerdo como se le llama a esa parte del barco...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, no es buena idea escribir y oír música que te gusta)

Una cena a la luz de la luna con velas y un violín acompañándolos era algo que Shaoran había planeado cuidadosamente, la cena fue ligera pero deliciosa, en el momento en el que el ultimo plato fue levantado, Shaoran pidió a Sakura que bailaran juntos.

Se movían lentamente aspirando el aroma del otro y comenzando a despertar cada sentido a consecuencia de la cercanía de los cuerpos.

-¿Quieres entrar ya-

La castaña simplemente asintió, Shaoran le hizo una señal al personal para que se retiraran mientras ellos se encaminaban a su habitación, Sakura escucho como un pequeño bote se alejaba, comprendió que estaban completamente solos.

Al entrar a la habitación se quitaron su calzado, Sakura se quedo sorprendida, la habitación estaba solamente iluminada por velas y la cama cubierta de petaos de cerezos, detrás de la cabecera se encontraba una enorme ventana que daba hacia la orilla de la cual habían partido, la ciudad se veía hermosamente iluminada por las luces de la misma.

Sakura estaba tan maravillada y absorta mirando a su alrededor, mientras Shaoran se poso detrás de ella, quien no se percato de su presencia hasta que al ambarino tomo sus hombros y los comenzó a besar con ahínco.

Deslizo su boca hasta el cuello de su ya esposa quien comenzó a suspirar por las caricias dadas dejando su pensamiento dilatado, concentrándose solo en percibir cada caricia otorgada por el hombre detrás de ella, sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo cubierto de tela.

Sus brazos la rodeaban y ella solamente podía sostenerse de estas aceptando gustosa participar en aquel jugueteo, giro su cuerpo para encontrar los labios que momentos antes estaban posados sobre su cuello, de inmediato sintió un temblor recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir el contacto de su lengua con la del ambarino, su dulce saliva entrar en su boca, el contacto de sus dientes sujetando su labio para después liberarlo y atenderlo con suaves succiones , tomar su respiración y hacerla propia mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a prepararse para recibir al otro y entregarlo todo, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada palabra, cada centímetro de la piel, cada poro y célula existente en uno.

Con un paso lento y delicado se encaminaron hacia la cama donde Shaoran deposito dulcemente a Sakura quien dirigió sus manos hacia en pecho del castaño antes de que este se acercara más a ella, se alejo del lecho al sentir las manos de la castaña quien se sentó en esta, se soltó el cabello dejándolo caer majestuosamente sobre si, Shaoran de nuevo se acerco a Sakura esta comenzó a aflojarle la camisa cuando de nuevo el ambarino posaba sus labios sobre sus hombros y enredaba sus dedos en el la cabellera de Sakura.

En esta ocasión todos los botones cedieron ante los dedos de la castaña liberando a su dueño de su cobijo, Shaoran se deshizo de la prenda para poco a poco y con la mayor suavidad que pudo recrear caer sobre su amada juntando aun más sus cuerpos, deslizo sus mano por debajo de la tela que la cubría, en su travesía logro despojar la tela que cubría la parte más intima de aquella mujer que yacía bajo su ser.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de ella desabotonando su pantalón, ahora sin prisa dejo que ella bajara la prenda, esta y el vestido de Sakura se estacionaron en el suelo junto con el resto de las prendas.

Experimentando sensaciones que jamás creyó volver a experimenta en aquellos brazos, perdiéndose en su mirada castaña que inundaban hasta el más recóndito resquicio de su ser.

Enredándose en sus cabellos, inundándose de su fragancia impaciente y natural, acompasando su respiración a la de ella, olvidando que existió un tiempo que los separo, olvidándose de su pasado trágico y su futuro incierto, empeñándose en sentir, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, empapados de el mismo sudor, respirando en su boca, penetrando su mirada en el cuerpo desnudo que yacía bajo el, precipitándose al cielo a cada movimiento sin importar las consecuencias, recorriendo mil senderos con ojos, manos, labios.

Esos labios que se humedecía con la miel que derramaba los de ella, sintiendo como se sofocaba su aliento entre sus brazos, escuchando sus palabras perderse entre sollozos, sintiéndose desfallecer, embriagarse de su sabor, sintiendo una explosión total que colapsaba su alma al olvido y preparando su cuerpo a la eyaculación inevitable.

Después descansar en su pecho escuchando cada palpitar como una música que te arrulla llevándote al abandono del cuerpo para viajar a brazos de Morfeo a su lado y saber que mañana ese mismo rostro que conociste en tu tierna infancia seguirá a tu lado por el resto de tu vida y aun más... "Dejando tu destino entre sus labios".

FIN Y AUN MÁS...


End file.
